Masquerade
by Chisana Yuri
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! Saat kelihatannya semua hal bisa dimiliki oleh seorang pangeran seperti dirinya, Cho Kyuhyun justru diam di tempat dan menunggu satu hal yang tidak akan pernah ia miliki. Disaat yang sama, pesta topeng mimpi buruk yang tidak berujung ternyata mengantarnya pada Lee Sungmin. Psikiaternya...dan mungkin satu-satunya penolongnya. KYUMIN YAOI
1. Chapter 1

_Jarum jam itu bergerak menuju angka sembilan. _

_Merangkak dengan begitu lambat untuk menyelesaikan alur panjang dan menyesakkannya tiap hari._

_::  
_

_Waktu benar-benar kejam. _

_Pada saat seperti ini waktu benar-benar kejam. _

_Tidak peduli pada apapun yang terjadi disekitarnya._

_Tidak berusaha untuk membuatnya terlihat lebih lambat._

_::_

_Pukul 9 tepat._

_Laki-laki tinggi tampan itu akhirnya kembali dari pesta topeng kalangan atas yang selalu berakhir melelahkan._

_::_

_Dia seperti pukul 9 itu. Gelap dan kosong._

_Dia seperti waktu. Kejam dan sempurna—tanpa cela._

_Dia seperti manusia biasa. Mendambakan hembusan napas yang bebas._

.

.

.

**Title: Masquerade**

**Disclaimer: FF ini, Masquerade, secara penuh adalah milik topsyhobby. Plot dan segala yang terjadi didalamnya murni milik author asli yang ditulis dalam Bahasa Inggris.**

**Rating: M**

**Character: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Youngwoon, Kim Heechul, and other**

**Warning: MalexMale, Typo(s), OOC**

**Type: Chaptered**

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

.

.

.

**a/n: topsyhobby memberi izin untuk menyadur FFnya ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia. So, yeah, FF ini jelas hasil saduran ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia dari saya, Chisana Yuri. Semoga tidak menimbulkan kesalahpahaman nantinya.**

**-Chapter 1-**

Mengitari ruangan putih berkelas miliknya, Cho Kyuhyun berhenti sebentar untuk menyelipkan sebatang rokok di antara bibirnya. Sesaat setelah ia menghisap rokoknya, asap tipis yang menyesakkan mulai menghalangi pandangannya pada secangkir kopi di meja. Entah sudah berapa lama kopi itu ada disana. Mungkin 10 menit, 15 menit, atau mungkin baru 5 menit.

Tapi, sama saja, toh kopi itu harus bersyukur tidak akan berada disana untuk waktu yang lama. Tidak seperti dirinya.

Jam tangan silver bermerk yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya terlepas setelah bunyi 'klik' pelan. Sang pangeran merebahkan dirinya di sofa kulit hitam tepat setelahnya. Hembusan asap rokoknya kembali terlihat saat dirinya menatap langit-langit ruangannya. Warna putihnya menyiratkan kesamaan dirinya dan langit-langit itu. Mengingatkannya akan dirinya yang tanpa cela. Sempurna.

"_**Depresi bisa membunuhmu."**_

Otaknya mengingat dengan baik suara psikiater baru yang berbincang dengannya beberapa jam sebelum ini.

"Depresi bisa membunuhku? Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu sama sekali tentang itu?"

Dengan kasar Kyuhyun melonggarkan dasinya dengan satu tangan. Matanya tetap terpaku pada langit-langit ruangan. Seakan refleksi psikiater barunya ada disana.

"_**Oh, dan responmu kurang baik, Tuan Cho."**_

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya untuk sekadar mencari asbak dan membuang rokoknya. Dokter Lee mungkin hanya beberapa tahun di atasnya, tapi namanya sudah dipenuhi embel-embel kedokteran tidak penting. Terima kasih pada sekretarisnya yang merekomendasikan manusia ini dan menyusun jadwal pertemuan pertama mereka hari ini.

Di awal pertemuan mereka dan dokter itu sudah mengingatkan Kyuhyun kalau ia adalah seorang _workaholic _akut. _Workaholic _akut yang depresi kalau boleh ditambahkan. Benar-benar...dokter itu mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu. Untuk apa dia dibayar jika dia hanya mengatakan hal yang dirinya sendiri sudah lebih dari tahu?

Bagaimanapun juga, dua bekas goresan silet di pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun dan botol setengah kosong yang berisi obat tidur di laci kerjanya sudah lebih dari cukup menjelaskan keadaannya. Bahkan bocah ingusan berusia lima tahun bisa memberinya diagnosis sederhana persis seperti yang dokter itu ucapkan.

Oh, dan sebenarnya dokter itu juga seharusnya tidak perlu repot-repot memberinya sugesti agar dirinya tidak terlalu ambil pusing menghadapi masalahnya. Bodoh. Kyuhyun tahu itu.

Cho Kyuhyun juga tidak butuh tambahan orang untuk mengatakan padanya...kalau hidupnya terlihat seperti penyedot debu rongsokan yang butuh penanganan ekstra jika ingin digunakan.

...Kalau ia adalah anak laki-laki satu-satunya dari Presiden salah satu perusahan terbesar dan berpengaruh di Korea. SJ Ltd.

...Kalau dirinya adalah orang yang selalu diharapkan oleh orang banyak.

"Kalau begitu, satu kata untukmu, Dokter. Sialan."

Tiga jam sesi konsultasinya dan psikiater itu terus mengoceh tentang hal-hal yang sudah Kyuhyun hapal di luar kepala. Mencoba menjadi pasien normal, ia hanya mendengarkan dan mendengus sesekali, menggeleng singkat sebagai bentuk penyangkalan.

Tebak apa? Sikap Kyuhyun yang tidak responsif itu tidak membuat psikiater barunya senang.

"_**Kau benar-benar membuatnya menjadi lebih sulit," kata dokter itu lagi sambil melepas kacamata tebalnya. Kali ini disertai helaan napas. Dan percaya atau tidak, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak bisa berpaling dari mata dr. Lee setelah itu. Oh, bukan hanya indah. Sangat menakjubkan untuk ukuran laki-laki sebenarnya. Indah dan menakjubkan.**_

"_**Tapi, tenang saja. Aku tidak mengatakan kalau ini semua adalah salahmu." Hanya seringai sinis yang Kyuhyun berikan atas ucapan dokter itu. Well...meskipun dokter itu berbicara dengan senyum manisnya, jangan berharap hal itu akan mengubah penilaian pertama Kyuhyun terhadap dirinya. **_

"_**Bukan kau yang menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Tapi, keadaan di sekitarmu. Itu letak masalahnya."**_

"_**Dan kalau kau lupa, dr. Lee. Kau adalah bagian dari keadaan sekitar yang kau sebut." Komentar pedas Kyuhyun hanya membuat dokter itu tersenyum lebih lebar.**_

"_**Nah, kalau begitu aku disini untuk membantumu dengan itu," katanya percaya diri.**_

"Sok pintar," gumam Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang berada di keningnya. Matanya terpejam saat membayangkan kata-kata sok pintar dr. Lee. Senyum dokter itu saat berbicara dengannya benar-benar...

Sebenarnya, di samping senyum dan semua kerapihan yang dokter itu tawarkan, kesan pertama Kyuhyun pada Lee Sungmin, seperti yang sudah ia katakan tadi, tidak terlalu bagus. Bagi Kyuhyun, siapapun yang berusaha menyusup ke kehidupan pribadinya tidak lebih dari seorang musuh besar. Tidak akan ada tempat dimanapun untuk dokter itu dalam hidup Kyuhyun.

Ah, benar. Mungkin ini yang menjadi alasan kuatnya untuk datang pagi-pagi ke kantor besok dan memecat sekretaris yang sudah membawanya pada psikiater manis yang sok tahu itu.

"Walaupun harus kuakui...dia lumayan manis untuk seorang psikiater." Kyuhyun mengubah senyumnya dengan seringai bersamaan dengan hilangnya pikiran konyol itu.

.

oo-0-oo

.

Siang ini Sungmin duduk di meja kerjanya dan membaca sekilas laporan klinik tentang efek trauma psikologis atau PTSD secara online. Matanya terpaku pada monitor di depannya saat tangannya bergerak tak tentu mencari sandwich kacang yang berada di kotak bekal berbentuk kelinci miliknya.

Mendengus pelan karena tangannya tidak bekerja dengan benar, Sungmin melirik ke kanan dan mengambil sandwichnya.

"Satu gigitan besar untuk perutku yang selalu lapar," gumamnya membasahi bibir bawahnya dengan lidah. Sembari mengunyah makan siangnya, Sungmin mendengar ketukan di pintunya.

"Masuk," ujarnya setelah menelan gigitan sandwichnya.

Pintu ruangannya terbuka pelan—tanpa suara—untuk menampilkan laki-laki tegap dengan sinar redup di wajahnya. Bahkan tanpa kacamata, Sungmin akan tahu siapa sosok itu.

"Sungminnie, annyeong," ucapnya tersenyum sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar dan berjalan lambat-lambat ke arah Sungmin.

"Oh! Annyeong~" Sungmin buru-buru berdiri dari tempatnya untuk menghambur ke arah Kangin. Merasakan dirinya langsung dikunci oleh pelukan Kangin yang hangat. Tangan Sungmin mengalung erat di leher Kangin sebagai balasan pelukan Kangin di pinggangnya. Ayolah, jangan salahkan dirinya. Seandainya kalian tahu sudah berapa lama Sungmin tidak bertemu Kanginnya.

"Ya Tuhan...kau benar-benar datang. Aku senaaaang sekali." Nada riang benar-benar terdengar dari ucapan Sungmin. Ia benar-benar merindukan laki-laki yang memeluknya sekarang. Kangin mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan memutarnya sebentar hanya untuk melihat Sungmin tersenyum lebih lebar padanya.

"Hm hm, lama tidak bertemu." Kangin mengecup pipi kanan Sungmin sebelum melepas pelukannya. "Waktu benar-benar bergerak, kan?"

Sungmin tertawa, ia menggenggam tangan Kangin lama. "Jadi bagaimana seminarnya, Kanginnie-hyung?" Suaranya yang begitu ceria tidak bisa digantikan dengan apapun saat melihat kekasihnya yang begitu jarang ia temui akhir-akhir ini.

"Ah, jangan ditanya, Min-ah. Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau aku keluar," jawab Kangin menarik tangannya dan memasukkannya ke saku jeans.

Sambil tersenyum tipis Sungmin mengusap punggung lebar Kangin. "Benar-benar buruk ya? Sooman-gwajangnim menyulitkanmu lagi?"

"Pria itu harus berhati-hati atau aku akan mengeluarkan otaknya jika dia tetap memperlakukanku seperti ini." Tangannya menyilang di depan dada bersamaan dengan protes kerasnya. "Dia selalu mengungkit kejadian saat aku gagal menangkap bajingan-bajingan itu. Cih. Seakan aku memang sengaja membiarkan mereka kabur."

"Tentu saja, tidak mungkin, Hyung." Meskipun tidak yakin seratus persen pada 'bajingan' yang Kangin maksud, Sungmin memilih menenangkan kekasihnya. Bagi Sungmin, cara terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menunjukkan betapa ia memahami Kangin dan membiarkan kekasihnya memuntahkan kemarahannya. Itu akan lebih baik daripada Kangin memendamnya dan membiarkannya menyumbat tenggorokannya, dan oh, ia tidak mau semuanya berakhir kekerasan.

_Kanginnie-hyung pasti membicarakan penangkapan gagal di malam itu. Entahlah. Mungkin._

"Ya, Sungminnie, itu kotak bekal yang kuberikan tahun lalu?" Kangin menunjuk kotak bekal berbentuk kelinci diatas meja Sungmin, mengganti topik secara tiba-tiba. Sungmin tertawa mendengarnya. Ini dia kelebihan mengencani seorang polisi. Pekerjaan semacam itu menguntungkan sebenarnya, karena terlihat seperti dua sisi koin. Di samping agresif dan aktif saat melakukan pengejaran terhadap pelaku kriminal, mereka akan setenang air saat berada di ruang investigasi. Sama seperti Kangin, dia akan meledak seperti gunung meletus suatu kali dan detik berikutnya amarahnya akan reda dan perhatiannya akan teralih sepenuhnya pada hal lain.

"Hu'um. Itu yang kau berikan."

"Astaga...bagaimana mungkin kau masih menyimpannya?" tanya Kangin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Senyum lebarnya bisa dilihat di saat yang bersamaan.

"Bagaimana ya...aku sangat sangat menyukainya. Tidak bisa menemukan yang lebih baik dari itu." Jawaban manis dari Sungmin mengundang seringai dari Kangin.

"Mendekat padaku," katanya sambil membuat gestur dengan tangannya agar Sungmin mendekat padanya. Gerakan lambat Sungmin terhenti oleh bibir Kangin yang menempel dengan miliknya. Benar-benar hanya sempat menempel. Ciuman lima detik.

"Saranghae." Telinga Sungmin rasanya mendidih saat Kangin membisikkan kata itu padanya.

"Na—" Balasan Sungmin harus menunggu. Ponsel Kangin yang bergetar benar-benar merusak momen bahagia mereka.

"Maaf," ucap laki-laki tegap itu saat melihat Sungmin memajukan bibirnya tanpa sadar. Ia tahu Sungmin tidak akan pernah suka pengganggu.

Kangin menjauh untuk menjawab teleponnya. Matanya melirik Sungmin beberapa saat sebelum ia memilih mengalihkan tatapannya. Sejujurnya Sungmin ingin tahu siapa yang menghubungi Kangin, tapi ia tidak bisa mendengar apapun karena sepertinya Kangin mengecilkan volumenya saat itu. Jawaban singkat seperti 'ya' dan 'hm' tidak memberi petunjuk apapun pada Sungmin. Belum lagi ia menangkap Kangin melirik padanya beberapa kali lalu mengalihkannya lagi. Membuatnya harus menahan ekspresi sebal pada Kangin.

_Siapa yang meleponnya? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba waspada begitu?_

"Sial," umpat Kangin saat menutup teleponnya. Ia buru-buru berjalan menuju Sungmin yang kelihatan menunggu banyak penjelasan darinya. "Sungminnie—Chagiya, aku minta maaf. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Siapa yang menelepon?"

"Sooman-gwajangnim. Sesuatu terjadi di stasiun."

"Apa sesuatu yang serius?" Sungmin bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Mengabaikan mulutnya yang akan mengucapkan 'Tapi, kau baru sampai, Hyung. Kita baru bertemu sebentar.'

Kangin tertawa pelan dan mengacak rambut Sungmin. "Tidak mungkin seserius tatapanmu, Chagiya. Jangan khawatir." Kecupan lagi pada bibir Sungmin. Kali ini mungkin artinya sampai-nanti.

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti malam. Maaf karena harus pergi sekarang." Ternyata tepukan tiga kali pada puncak kepala Sungmin tetap tidak membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih bersinar. Kangin jelas bisa membaca raut tidak suka pada pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Hmm. Hati-hati," bisik Sungmin saat mengantar Kangin sampai pintu ruangannya dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Senyum yang terlihat sedikit...ya...kecewa. Ia sangat kecewa.

Dokter itu berdiri nyaris lima menit untuk sekadar menatap kosong punggung Kangin yang bahkan sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Ia mengedipkan matanya cepat untuk menyadari kekosongan di ruangannya setelah itu. Rasanya begitu cepat. Momen berharganya berlalu bahkan sebelum ia menyadari ia mendapatkannya. Sungmin tahu pertemuannya dengan Kangin akan terus berkurang setelah ini. Itu artinya...kejadian menyenangkan seperti tadi tidak akan terus terjadi. Ugh.

Sungmin sudah menyusun rencana yang begitu matang saat mendengar berita kalau Kanginnya akan senggang dari siang, tapi ternyata hal itu tidak membantu sama sekali. Semua orang sudah tahu kalau menjadi polisi artinya ucapkan selamat datang pada jadwal non-stop.

_Aku tahu. Tapi, apa sesulit itu untuk mendapatkan kebebasan di waktu senggang? Untukku? _

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras.

"Harusnya aku bersyukur. Melihatnya saja sudah menjadi sebuah keberuntungan bagiku."

_Tapi, tetap saja aku kesal._

Mengatupkan bibirnya untuk mencegahnya maju karena kesal, Sungmin berjalan dan kembali duduk di belakang mejanya. Belum ada lima kali ia menarik napas, resepsionisnya sudah masuk dan berada di depannya.

"Siang, dr. Lee." Yoona tersenyum sambil berjalan pelan ke arah Sungmin. Ia menyerahkan lembaran kertas pada dokter manis itu tanpa melepas senyumnya. "Ini jadwal untuk siang ini, Dokter."

"Gomawo, Yoona-ya."

"Ada beberapa pasien yang menunda jadwal hari ini, jadi aku mencoba menghubungi yang lain dan membuat jadwal baru. Tidak masalah, kan, Dokter?"

Anggukan singkat dari Sungmin. "Yah, terima kasih."

Nada lemas dari Sungmin membuat Yoona menaikkan alisnya dan memeriksa wajah dokternya dengan lebih dalam. Sepertinya sudah saatnya menempatkan dirinya sebagai teman bicara Sungmin.

"Kekasihmu membuat masalah lagi, ya? Aku melihatnya keluar beberapa saat yang lalu." Tidak ada formalitas kalau sudah seperti ini keadaannya.

Tawa gugup Sungmin terdengar. Ia sedikit kaget dengan tebakan Yoona yang begitu akurat. Atau ini karena ekspresinya mudah terbaca? Kalau memang iya, lalu kenapa Kangin sepertinya tidak pernah menangkap isi hatinya dengan sampai saat ini?

"Gotcha! Tidak bisa berbohong padamu." Tangan Sungmin terangkat ke atas sebagai tanda ia menyerah.

"Bagaimana keadaannya akhir-akhir ini?" Jeda diantara ucapan Yoona menunjukkan ia memilih kata-kata dengan hati-hati. Bagaimanapun, hubungan Kangin dan Sungmin memang diawali dengan sesuatu yang patut diberi perhatian lebih. "Apa dia masih sedikit...kau tahu...tidak aman?"

Untuk pertanyaan itu Sungmin menggeleng dengan percaya diri. Senyumnya terbentuk lagi. "Tidak sama sekali. Tidak ada lagi alkohol. Tidak ada lagi halusinasi. Dia melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sangat mengesankan."

"Senang mendengarnya." Yoona mengubah nada suara menjadi lebih ceria. "Dia berubah banyak karenamu. Semuanya berkat dirimu, dr. Lee."

Tawa Sungmin akhirnya terdengar. "Ayolah, kau terlalu memuji."

Kalau dipikir-pikir, perubahan yang Yoona bicarakan itu tidak murni usaha Sungmin. Mungkin tidak diragukan lagi jika Sungmin adalah pihak yang paling terlibat dalam misi mengangkat Kangin yang tenggelam dalam kepungan alkohol. Tapi, tidak sepenuhnya begitu.

Hari dimana Sungmin menemukan laki-laki mabuk yang tersungkur di depan kliniknya sudah terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu. Saat itu Kangin benar-benar dibawah pengaruh alkohol yang dahsyat dan dia memohon pada Sungmin agar Sungmin bersedia mengusir suara-suara gila yang bergema dalam kepalanya. Kangin terus berteriak dan mengatakan jika dia takut menyakiti orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia takut karena kejadian itu selalu terjadi tanpa sengaja atau, pernah sesekali, tanpa sadar karena dirinya sedang mabuk berat. Kangin pernah mencoba menghilangkan kebiasaannya meminum minuman itu, tapi hasilnya justru setara dengan bunuh diri.

Lalu kemudian...pada saat tubuh Kangin gemetar hebat di depannya, Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya. Ia menggenggam tangan Kangin yang gemetar dengan hangat dan penuh optimisme.

Sungmin bekerja dengan profesional. Ya, dia mencoba profesional. Dia berhasil menyembuhkan Kangin dari perilaku menyimpang yang membuat hidupnya seperti benang kusut. Laki-laki itu akhirnya bisa kembali melanjutkan hidupnya satu setengah tahun setelah masa-masa sulit yang ia lalui bersama Sungmin.

Kangin memang benar-benar selamat, tapi disini bagian yang paling tidak-profesionalnya. Sungmin tidak bisa menolak saat Kangin mendekatinya di luar hubungan dokter-pasien. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengesampingkan perasaannya. Bukan, bukan hanya karena Kangin yang sekarang sangat menarik, tapi karena perasaan antara dirinya dan Kangin. Sungmin memang akan selalu berbagi cerita pribadi dengan pasiennya, termasuk Kangin, agar pasiennya selalu merasa nyaman dan mereka bisa sembuh. Tapi, ia juga selalu bisa mundur teratur dari ikatan yang ia bangun dengan pasiennya pada saat konsultasi tepat setelah kontrak kerja mereka selesai.

...Sayangnya, hal itu tidak berlaku pada Kangin.

Sungmin tidak bisa menjauh bahkan sekalipun ia dipaksa.

Mungkin karena Kangin begitu menghibur, mungkin juga karena alasan yang lain. Entahlah, itu tidak terlalu penting. Yang jelas Kangin berbeda. Sungmin sangat menyukai Kangin yang berani melawan penyimpangan dalam dirinya sendiri, sikap keras kepalanya yang membuatnya sembuh...dan juga Kangin apa adanya.

Ah, masa-masa itu... Benar-benar tidak terasa kalau sudah lebih dari satu tahun sejak Sungmin jatuh cinta padanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, karena pergantian jadwal yang kulakuan tadi, itu artinya dia akan ada disini hari ini." Yoona berbicara untuk membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin.

"Dia?" Alis Sungmin bertaut.

"Yang kau bilang tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama itu."

"Ah, ya. Dia memang sangat sulit." Sungmin mengangguk dan memainkan tangannya pada kotak bekalnya. Ia ingat laki-laki yang mempersulit masalahnya sendiri beberapa hari yang lalu. Padahal ia lebih muda darinya, tapi sepertinya masalahnya menumpuk seperti gundukan sampah yang tidak didaur ulang.

"Kalau begitu persiapkan dirimu, Dokter. Karena dia akan disini tepat pukul satu."

Sungmin melirik jam digital di meja. Dia mendesah berat saat melihat angka tiga puluh.

Jam satu. Artinya tiga puluh menit lagi.

_Dan aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan makan siangku. Oh ini akan buruk._

.

oo-0-oo

.

"Baiklah, kita akan memulainya pelan-pelan. Oke?" Sungmin menyapa Cho Kyuhyun yang benar-benar tiba pukul satu. Tepat. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Luar biasa. Orang di hadapannya benar-benar tahu cara memanfaatkan waktu.

Laki-laki dengan setelan kantoran yang duduk dengan kaki menyilang itu diam. Sungmin sudah menebaknya. Benar-benar orang yang sulit, ckckck.

"Bagaimana kalau secangkir kopi?" Pasiennya menggeleng singkat.

_Aku tidak gampang menyerah, Kyuhyun-ssi._

"Ayolah, kita harus minum dulu. Bagaimana kalau teh? Aku juga punya jus kalau kau mau."

Kyuhyun menutup matanya geram untuk beberapa detik. Ia kemudian menjawab dengan helaan napas panjang. "Tidak. Terima kasih."

Sadar dengan ketidaknyamanan yang dirasakan Kyuhyun karena tindakannya, Sungmin memilih berhenti. Lebih baik ia mencari cara lain untuk bicara dengan pasien spesialnya ini.

"Tahu tidak? Pertama kali kau datang ke sini beberapa hari yang lalu, ah tidak, sebenarnya sampai saat ini pun aku menyadari kalau kau memiliki suara yang bagus," ucap Sungmin dengan senyum yang sangat manis. Dan sungguh luar biasa, Sungmin melihat respon Kyuhyun. Yah, Kyuhyun memang tidak berterima kasih pada pujian yang ia lontarkan, tapi ia menatapnya dengan penasaran.

Tatapan penasaran Kyuhyun itu akhirnya terhapus oleh seringai yang berkata 'Usaha yang bagus, Dok. Usaha yang bagus.'

Meskipun bukan respon yang Sungmin inginkan, paling tidak ini bisa dihitung sebagai kemajuan.

"Baiklah...Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan 'Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini?'" Sungmin memajukan tubuhnya, mencoba lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun meskipun terhalang meja kerjanya. "Bisa cerita padaku bagaimana harimu, Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Sungmin katakan padanya. Menatapnya beberapa detik sebelum tersenyum sinis pada psikiater sok pintarnya.

"Dokter Lee, aku menghargai usahamu yang terlihat ramah, bersahabat, dan mendekatiku dengan semua perhatianmu agar aku mau mendengar omong kosong yang akan kau berikan padaku sebentar lagi. Tapi, sampai kapanpun...Tuan Cho untukmu, dokter."

Sungmin membeku dengan nada dingin yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya karena kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tetap memilih tersenyum pada akhirnya. "Apapun yang bisa membuatmu lebih nyaman, Tuan Cho."

Tanpa menunjukkan kalau dirinya sedikit kesal dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin bangun dari tempatnya dan berjalan dengan tenang untuk kemudian meraih kursi di samping Kyuhyun. Ia memperkecil jarak antara dokter-pasien yang daritadi ada. Jarak personal untuk pembicaraan yang lebih intim.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tidak mulai menceritakan harimu?"

Sekarang, saat Sungmin hanya berjarak beberapa inchi darinya, Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan lebih intens. Atas ke bawah. Tidak melewatkan mata indah yang membuat napasnya tercekat.

"Aku tidak melihat alasan untuk mengatakan apapun padamu, Dokter." Telak bagi Sungmin. Ini tantangan yang dikirim langsung olehnya. "Kau dokternya dan aku hanya pasien. Tidakkah kau berpikir kalau kau yang harus menemukan cara untuk menyembuhkanku?"

_Dia benci padaku._

Tapi, sekali lagi. Ia ingat sesi konsultasinya dengan Kangin tiga tahun lalu. Kangin begitu membencinya karena ia menolak untuk membiarkan Kangin merokok saat itu. Tepat di sesi pertama konsultasi mereka.

Senyum hangat yang Sungmin berikan sebagai balasan atas ucapan Kyuhyun tidak memberikan efek apapun pada pemuda itu. Mata Kyuhyun justru berkilat dengan sangat menakutkan.

_Oh, bukan. Dia tidak benci padaku. Dia benar-benar benci padaku._

Sungmin masih ragu untuk membuka mulutnya. Pangeran di depannya tidak punya niat membuat hidupnya lebih mudah. Oh, ini akan panjang.

Bagaimana kalau ia menggunakan metode yang ia gunakan pada Kangin dulu? Mengingat kebencian Kyuhyun mirip dengan kebencian yang Kangin berikan padanya.

Tunggu, metode yang sama?

.

.

Psikiater itu mendekat. Jas putihnya ia lepas dan dilempar asal ke lantai. Menyisakannya dalam balutan sweater coklat muda disana. Wajahnya yang berseri-seri ia tunjukkan pada Kyuhyun yang mengeraskan emosinya, menunjukkan kalau pasiennya tidak menyangka dokternya akan melakukan itu.

"Tapi, sayangnya, aku bukan dokter. Aku hanya temanmu," ucap Sungmin lembut dengan nada yang lebih rendah. Terdengar seperti bisikan.

Mungkin lebih baik hati-hati, Dokter. Metode yang sama pasti memiliki efek yang sama.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Saduran Masquerade ini...spesial buat Kirra yang udah ngasih tau FF ini :D Maaf nunggu lama banget. FF ini jelas bukan jenis FF yang pernah aku pikirin bakalan aku ketik soalnya suer, FFnya terlalu bagus buat orang kayak aku T.T**

**Persis kayak yang saya bilang diatas, FF ini saduran. Saya jelas tahu hasil saduran saya bener-bener abal.**

**Semoga chapter pembuka ini ga mengecewakan karena...yah Masquerade akan jadi FF yang panjang hehe.**

**Serius, saya butuh masukannya. Review please~**

**Sebagai penutup 2013, saya mau bilang welcome buat 2014...jangan lupa doanya buat Sungmin yang mau 29 taun sebentar lagi hehe**


	2. Chapter 2

Sungmin masih ragu untuk membuka mulutnya. Pangeran di depannya tidak punya niat membuat hidupnya lebih mudah. Oh, ini akan panjang.

Bagaimana kalau ia menggunakan metode yang ia gunakan pada Kangin dulu? Mengingat kebencian Kyuhyun mirip dengan kebencian yang Kangin berikan padanya.

.

"Tapi, sayangnya, aku bukan dokter. Aku hanya temanmu," ucap Sungmin lembut dengan nada yang lebih rendah. Terdengar seperti bisikan.

Mungkin lebih baik hati-hati, Dokter. Metode yang sama pasti memiliki efek yang sama.

.

.

.

**Title: Masquerade**

**Disclaimer: FF ini, Masquerade, secara penuh adalah milik topsyhobby. Plot dan segala yang terjadi di dalamnya murni milik topsyhobby yang ditulis dalam Bahasa Inggris. Chisana Yuri hanya menyadurnya ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia atas izin author tersebut.**

**Rating: M**

**Character: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Youngwoon, Kim Heechul, and other**

**Warning: MalexMale, Typo(s), OOC**

**Type: Chaptered**

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

.

.

.

**-Chpater 2-**

Laki-laki tinggi itu mendengus sebelum kembali menatap Sungmin, kali ini lebih lama—lebih hati-hati. Ucapan Sungmin, yang tidak lebih dari sekadar omong kosong bagi Kyuhyun, tidak memberikan efek nyata dalam bentuk apapun padanya. Mata Kyuhyun berhenti bergerak saat menatap mata Sungmin yang dibingkai kacamata tebal. "Lepas kacamatamu, dr. Lee." Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dengan angkuh.

Meskipun lebih seperti perintah daripada permintaan, Sungmin tetap melakukannya tanpa protes. Ia melempar kacamatanya ke atas meja untuk berhadapan _face to face_ tanpa halangan apapun dengan pasien sombongnya. Senyum Sungmin melebar setelah itu.

"Sepertinya kau tahu kalau penglihatanku tidak begitu bagus. Bahkan dalam keadaan sedekat ini, aku hanya bisa melihat wajahmu dan bukan ekspresi yang ada disana," katanya lembut. "Sekarang, bisa kau cerita tentang harimu?"

Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya. Dokter manis ini ternyata tahu kalau Kyuhyun tidak mau menunjukkan ekspresi wajah atau perubahan emosional sekecil apapun pada orang asing.

"Kau boleh juga, Dokter," ejek Kyuhyun dengan seringai khasnya. "Aku terkesan."

"Apa itu artinya kau percaya padaku?"

"Tidak akan ada sedikitpun kemungkinan untuk itu."

"Tapi, tetap saja, aku masih sangat ingin mendengar tentang bagaimana harimu, Tuan Cho." Sungmin mendesak, senyum manisnya tidak luntur sedikitpun. "Kita mungkin harus memulainya dari pagi ini. Apa yang terjadi ketika kau bangun tidur?"

"Begini, dr. Lee. Kau mungkin berpikir aku peduli dengan semua ini. Tapi, sebenarnya, aku berada disini karena jadwalku memang mengatakan kalau aku harus disini. Aku tidak tertarik sedikitpun—sama sekali—dengan apa yang harus kau lakukan padaku," gumam Kyuhyun dengan wajahnya yang lelah, tangannya terangkat untuk memijat pelipis kanannya.

_Jadwal, hm? _Sungmin tersenyum lebar saat akhirnya mendapat informasi baru dari pasiennya.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan padaku tentang jadwalmu. Tentang apa yang tertulis disana, apa yang jadwalmu inginkan darimu, apa yang jadwalmu perintahkan padamu. Semuanya tentang jadwalmu."

"Jadwal—ku?" Kyuhyun mengulang, mengulur jawaban pendeknya dan memberi penekanan selama dua detik antara kata 'jadwal' dan 'ku'. Menandakan kalau ia setengah tidak percaya dan tidak peduli.

"Ya, jadwalmu." Sungmin bahkan belum berkedip sejak mengatakan kalimat sebelum ini. Tanpa mengubah sedikitpun ekspresi di wajahnya, dokter itu menunggu apapun yang akan keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun dengan sangat sabar. "Apa yang tertulis di jadwalmu dan harus kau lakukan pertama kali saat kau bangun pagi ini?"

Pengusaha muda itu mendesah berat di antara tawa samarnya. Bukan karena ada yang lucu dengan ucapan dr. Lee, hanya saja Kyuhyun tidak tahu respon seperti apa lagi yang pantas untuk itu. Menatap pemandangan jalan sepi di belakang meja Sungmin melalui jendela ruangan itu terasa lebih nyata daripada menghadapi orang yang lebih tua darinya ini.

Sungmin yakin mendengar Kyuhyun bergumam 'Astaga...Demi Tuhan orang ini...', tapi memutuskan untuk tidak menanyakan apapun apa pasiennya. Ia tahu kesabarannya akan membawa hasil.

"Aku harus bangun jam 6 pagi. Lari di atas treadmill, membaca koran, minum kopi, lalu berangkat kerja. Ya seperti yang biasanya semua orang lakukan, apa lagi yang kau harapkan?" Jawaban Kyuhyun meluncur begitu saja, terkesan acuh tak acuh saat dia mengatakannya.

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, alisnya naik. "Tidak semua orang. Aku, contohnya, tidak pernah bangun sepagi itu. Biasanya sekitar jam 7—Oh atau jam 8 kalau aku sedang terlambat."

"Aku tidak pernah terlambat."

"Lalu, aku juga tidak pernah olahraga sepagi itu." Sungmin melanjutkan tanpa memedulikan ucapan Kyuhyun yang menyindir jawabannya. Tangan kanannya terangkat dan Sungmin membuat gestur menghitung dengan jari-jarinya. "Tidak pernah minum kopi juga. Aku tidak begitu bisa menangani kafein di pagi hari."

"Kalau begitu kau bukan bagian dari 'semua orang'." Jelas, itu ejekan.

"Baiklah." Sungmin menjawab singkat dan mengangkat tangannya. "Bisa kau jelaskan siapa yang termasuk 'semua orang' dalam kamusmu?"

"Dokter Lee." Kyuhyun berdecak kesal, matanya lagi-lagi menatap langsung mata psikiaternya. "Apakah ini akan berhasil?"

Maksudnya, ayolah, tempat ini klinik atau kantor kepolisian?

"Tentu saja," jawab Sungmin sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Pertama-tama, mengesampingkan kerjasama yang tidak begitu membantu darimu, aku akhirnya tahu kalau kau bukan hanya workaholic, tapi juga perfeksionis. Bukan workaholic dan perfeksionis biasa—"

Sungmin mengambil jeda untuk menarik napasnya.

"Kau adalah seseorang yang tidak mau menjadi workaholic dan perfeksionis—terpaksa, lebih tepatnya. Keadaan di sekitarmu mengejarmu dengan membabi buta, memaksamu menerima kenyataan bahwa...itulah kehidupan yang sebenarnya. Kemudian karena kau berpikir dirimu akan sangat menyedihkan dan mengenaskan, kau memilih untuk tidak merefleksikan dirimu dengan benar. Kau bukan dirimu yang sebenarnya."

Kyuhyun tidak mengerutkan alisnya, tapi ekspresinya mengeras setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan Sungmin. "Apa kau pikir kau sudah mengenalku dengan begitu baik setelah lima menit bicara sendiri?"

"Singkatnya," Sungmin melanjutkan seakan tidak mendengar apa yang Kyuhyun katakan. "Kau takut."

Mulut Kyuhyun terbuka untuk protes, tapi tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari sana. Sadar mulutnya hanya terbuka seperti orang idiot, Kyuhyun menutupnya. Ia membiarkan ruangan itu hening untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Pada apa?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada tempat kosong di samping Sungmin, bertanya pada tempat kosong yang tidak akan pernah menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Pada dirimu sendiri."

"Itu omong kosong." Kyuhyun tertawa atas jawaban Sungmin yang terlalu absurd. Bagaimana mungkin dokter itu menjawabnya dengan begitu percaya diri? "Bagaimana mungkin aku—"

"Kalau kau sepercaya diri itu—Kalau kau selalu sepercaya diri ini, kenapa sekeras itu kau mencoba untuk menyingkirkan dirimu sendiri?" Sungmin menyela, tapi dengan nada yang lembut.

Dada Kyuhyun bergemuruh. Ada bagian yang tersengat dalam pikirannya saat mendengar Sungmin merendahkannya seperti itu.

Cho Kyuhyun memang sudah mencoba. Tiga kali—dan semuanya gagal.

Saat itu pukul 7 lewat 15 menit, atau mungkin satu-dua menit setelahnya, kalau ia tidak salah ingat. Saat itulah kesempatan pertamanya datang tanpa direncanakan. Datang begitu saja? _Bullshit_. Kesempatan itu toh memang selalu ada di depan matanya, menunggu untuk digenggam kapanpun Kyuhyun mau. Percobaan pertamanya terjadi begitu saja. Dirinya yang keluar dari kamar mandi, meraih silet, menatap cermin di hadapannya, mengarahkan benda tajam itu pada pergelangan tangannya. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak repot-repot berpikir dua kali saat itu. Napasnya ia tahan dan giginya ia katupkan keras-keras, silet tajam itu sudah menancap pada pergelangan tangannya tidak sampai sedetik kemudian.

Ia tertawa tanpa suara setelahnya. Entahlah, mungkin ia tidak benar-benar tertawa, mungkin itu hanya perasaannya. Otaknya masih menyimpan sedikit kewarasan untuk membuat Kyuhyun menyesali perbuatannya, tapi terlambat. Pembuluh darahnya sudah pecah dan cairan merah pekat itu sudah menyembur dan mengalir ke wastafel.

Pemuda itu sudah nyaris berlumuran darah saat telepon yang berada di samping bathtubnya berdering. Dia membeku di tempatnya, membiarkan teleponnya berdering tiga detik setelahnya. Seharusnya ia memang tidak mengangkatnya, tapi panggilan itu pasti dari orang lain di luar sana, orang yang berharap ia mengangkatnya. Orang yang tidak mungkin ia bantah karena orang itu mengaharapkannya. Tangan gemetar Kyuhyun terangkat untuk menerima telepon itu. Dia tidak ingat percakapan yang terjadi setelah itu karena kesadarannya sudah benar-benar terputus dan ia hanya bisa melihat kegelapan disana—jurang mautnya. Selanjutnya, yang ia tahu adalah siapapun yang meneleponnya di ujung sana memanggilkan ambulans untuknya. Mengeluarkannya dari genangan darah dan memberikan napas lagi pada hidupnya. Itulah kegagalan pertamanya.

Kedua kalinya, beberapa bulan setelah percobaan pertamanya, dia menggunakan cara lain. Sama-sama akan mengirimnya ke neraka, tapi yang ini tanpa rasa sakit. Tidur abadinya kali ini akan diantar oleh obat tidur dengan dosis yang berlebihan. Tepat ketika mencoba menelan segenggam penuh, Kyuhyun tersedak. Seakan tubuhnya menolak keras perlakuan tuannya, ia pingsan. Kamar rumah sakit adalah yang pertama kali ia lihat saat ia sadar.

Setelah dua kali kegagalannya, Kyuhyun kembali pada benda tajam yang tidak akan ditolak tubuhnya. Saat itu, meskipun tubuh dan pikirannya sudah siap menerima takdir, takdir tidak pernah menerimanya. Waktunya tidak pernah tepat. Menjadi satu-satunya anak dari orang yang kaya raya memang tidak akan memberikannya kesempatan untuk menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Begitu banyak orang yang menjaganya, orang-orang itu selalu siap untuk terjun kapanpun dirinya dalam bahaya. Dan itulah alasan mengapa percobaan ketiganya juga gagal.

Sang pangeran selalu menjadi yang nomor satu dalam hal apapun; sekolahnya, prestasinya, karirnya, apapun. Tapi sekarat—mati, adalah hal yang tidak bisa ia lakukan. Kenyataan kalau ia tidak mampu mengontrol kapan napasnya harus berhenti berhembus, kenyataan kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia lakukan, kenyataan kalau ia gagal bunuh diri sebanyak tiga kali...ketiganya membuatnya putus asa.

Mengakui kalau ia membutuhkan bantuan seperti yang semua orang katakan padanya akan menjadi pilihan terakhir. Cho Kyuhyun tidak butuh orang lain. Dia tidak butuh orang lain yang akan melukis wajahnya dengan cat kebaikan, mengharapkannya untuk berubah, menambah ekspektasi dalam dirinya. Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun tidak menginginkan satupun dari itu.

Ia hanya ingin mati.

.

.

"Apa yang kau takuti, Kyuhyun?" bisik Sungmin dengan sangat halus. Ia tidak mau mengusik Kyuhyun dan momen yang sedang terjadi dalam pikirannya.

Jauh didalam pikirannya, Kyuhyun tidak sadar kalau Sungmin memanggil nama depannya, atau mungkin Kyuhyun sadar, tapi tidak memedulikannya. Dia menggertakkan giginya, menutup matanya kemudian mengambil napas. Tidak seperti kantor dan departemen lain dalam perusahaannya, ruangan psikiater ini tidak mengandung aroma parfum yang mencolok. Hanya kehangatan siang hari yang Kyuhyun rasakan dalam ruangan ini. Matanya bergerak lagi. Tidak ada karpet mewah, tidak ada meja mahoni, tidak ada plat nama kristal, tidak ada hiasan di dinding, bahkan selembar sertifikat pun tidak ada.

Ini terlalu berbeda.

Terakhir Kyuhyun melempar pandangannya pada tumpukan kertas yang berada di atas meja kerja. Dokumen-dokumen itu tercecer, membuat Kyuhyun penasaran bagaimana cara Sungmin menemukan dokumen yang ia mau dengan cepat dan benar. Dokumen itu seharusnya disusun berdasarkan abjad atau tanggal agar tidak membuang waktu saat dicari. Kyuhyun jengkel. Dia merengut satu atau dua kali sebelum ini, tapi sekarang kerutan di keningnya makin menjadi-jadi. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, menahan napasnya tanpa alasan. Ia tidak sadar Sungmin menatapnya tanpa berkedip saat dirinya sibuk menghakimi meja yang tidak tertata itu.

Tahu apa yang sedang Kyuhyun lakukan, Sungmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang menggantung bebas di ujung pegangan kursi. Jari-jari Sungmin menyentuhnya, menghidupkan kembali tangan yang menggantung tanpa tenaga seperti kehabisan darah itu.

Kyuhyun tidak membuang napas yang dari tadi ia tahan, tapi ia menutup matanya dan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sungmin. Meskipun begitu, Sungmin mengikuti tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya lagi—dengan sedikit tenaga kali ini. Kyuhyun menarik dan menolak, tapi Sungmin menahannya. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun membuang napasnya. Dia membuka matanya dan menatap psikiater itu lurus.

"Jangan main-main denganku," katanya dengan wajah tegas.

"Jangan." Sungmin menjawab dengan gelengan kecil. "Jangan menghindar. Tidak ada yang salah dengan menghadapi itu semua."

_Ya Tuhan, psikiater ini benar-benar hebat._

Kyuhyun mengutuk apapun yang terjadi, mengusap keningnya. Benar-benar kesalahannya yang paling bodoh karena melangkah ke tempat ini.

"Aku tahu kau tidak mau mengikutsertakanku dalam duniamu, Kyuhyun," kata Sungmin, mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kyuhyun pada saat yang sama. "Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya, tapi biarkan aku menanyakan ini."

Laki-laki yang lebih muda itu balas menatapnya dengan tatapan 'apa-itu'. Lega dengan respon yang ia terima, Sungmin membuka mulutnya dan suaranya yang menenangkan keluar.

"Apa kau takut padaku?"

Mata mereka bertemu dalam diam. Jeda yang tercipta disana membuat Kyuhyun bisa bernapas dengan lebih tenang. Pangeran itu melihat jauh dalam langit malam yang nyaman dengan taburan bintang di dalam mata Sungmin. Mata itu adalah mata yang bisa menembus, tapi tidak pernah terlihat seperti belati. Melihat, tapi tidak mencari. Cantik, tapi tidak pernah mencoba untuk berkuasa. _Mata itu,_ pikirnya, _indah._

"Tidak." Suara Kyuhyun memecah ikatan apapun yang nyaris diciptakan mata Sungmin padanya. Ia menambahkan singkat, "Aku tidak takut pada apapun."

"Hei." Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, matanya melebar. "Semua orang takut pada sesuatu."

"Aku pasti bukan bagian dari 'semua orang' kalau begitu." Kyuhyun berkata tanpa mengubah nada suaranya.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. "Bisakah kau ceritakan padaku apa yang dimaksud dengan semua orang dalam kamusmu?" Dia mengulang pertanyaan sebelumnya, membuat pasiennya menyatukan alisnya.

"Hanya...orang-orang yang ada di sekitarku." Tidak seperti sebelumnya saat Kyuhyun mendapat pernyataan yang sama dari Sungmin, dia tidak menghindarinya dengan komentar cerdas kali ini. Melupakan fakta bahwa mereka masih berpegangan tangan.

"Cukup adil," Sungmin menjawab, mengangguk. "Dan apa yang mereka inginkan untuk kau lakukan?"

Semuanya, adalah jawaban yang ada di pikirannya, tapi Kyuhyun tidak mengatakannya.

Sejak dia kecil, orang-orang di sekitarnya menginginkan paling tidak sesuatu dari dirinya. Cho Kyuhyun, disamping harus menjadi balita pertama yang bisa mengurutkan alfabet dari A sampai Z atau kembali dari Z ke A, dia juga harus bisa menghitung sampai seratus. Dia harus menjadi pelari tercepat di tahun pertamanya pada masa taman kanak-kanak. Dia harus menjadi siswa dengan perilaku terbaik di sekolah dasarnya. Harus menajadi penyair terbaik. Harus menjadi seseorang yang lukisannya dipajang di koridor sekolah setelah memenangkan beragam kompetisi seni, mendapat A dalam semua mata pelajaran, menjadi kapten basket dan juga pemain biola dalam grup orkestra, menjadi ketua OSIS, dan murid favorit bagi semua guru juga teman-temannya. Kyuhyun remaja harus diterima di perguruan tinggi terkemuka, memenangkan berbagai macam beasiswa dan lulus dengan nilai paling sempurna.

Saat dia memasuki perusahaan ayahnya; bekerja tanpa istirahat untuk mendapatkan jabatan CEO, ekspektasi-ekspektasi yang dilayangkan padanya justru makin banyak. Dia harus menjadi karyawan dan juga bos terbaik. Cho Kyuhyun harus menjadi anak terbaik, sahabat terbaik, kekasih terbaik, tunangan terbaik. Dia harus menjadi yang paling kaya, yang paling pintar dan yang paling menarik.

...dan kalian tahu? Kyuhyun melakukannya.

Dia melakukan itu semua untuk kesenangan semua orang, tepat di saat ia merasa ia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Tidak ada satupun di ruangan itu tahu berapa lama Kyuhyun jatuh dalam memori masa lalunya. Memutar ingatannya pada kejadian seminggu yang lalu, kemudian kemarin...tadi pagi. Ia baru tahu kalau semuanya dipenuhi rutinitas yang sama—kehidupan yang sama.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursi, menutup matanya sekali lagi. Tangannya masih digenggam oleh Sungmin.

"Lelah?" Sungmin berbisik untuk kesekian kalinya. Atmosfir rapuh yang menyelimuti ruangannya benar-benar harus dijaga. "Haruskah kita berhenti?"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Di saat yang sama ia menyadari sentuhan Sungmin. Dokter itu mengusap ibu jarinya pada punggung tangan Kyuhyun dengan perlahan. Kalau boleh ia mengutarakan, Sungmin mengusapnya dengan penuh perasaan. Rasa keberatan Kyuhyun akan sentuhan Sungmin memang sudah hilang, tapi Kyuhyun tetap memilih menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sungmin. Beruntung dokter itu membiarkannya kali ini.

"Kau tahu," Kyuhyun memulai, untuk pertama kalinya berkonsultasi dengan dokter. "Ini tidak terasa seperti yang seharusnya."

Apa yang ia maksud adalah, ia tidak merasa diobati—diperbaiki.

"_Well_, memang bukan," kata Sungmin, berseri-seri. Respon yang berbeda dari yang Kyuhyun pikirkan—ia mengharapkan paling tidak permintaan maaf. "Kita memang hanya sedang melakukan obrolan santai yang menyenangkan."

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Sepertinya kata menyenangkan itu harus dihapus, Dokter."

"Aku menikmatinya," kata Sungmin dengan sedikit mengangkat bahu. "Kalau kau merasa mengantuk, kau bisa menambahkan cerita lain."

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan cerita lain?" tanya Kyuhyun, meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu tertarik.

"Kau bisa menceritakan apapun. Apapun yang terlintas di pikiranmu. Kapanpun kau siap. Contohnya, 'laki-laki ini sangat cerewet saat berbicara denganku. Dia bahkan bercerita tentang dirinya yang bolak balik berganti penyakit dari sembelit dan diare selama sebulan penuh'," kata Sungmin dengan senyum jahil. Dokter manis itu tertawa pelan sesudahnya.

"Menjijikkan," kata Kyuhyun, menggelengkan kepalanya tapi tidak benar-benar menunjukkan kalau ia jijik.

"Bukankah kita semua seperti itu?" Dokter Lee tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah...paling tidak sedikit."

Kyuhyun tertawa.

Benar-benar tertawa meski hanya sedikit. Baru pertama kali mendengarnya dan Sungmin pikir terasa sangat hangat saat mendengarnya. Jika harus jujur seratus persen, ia akan mengatakan kalau ia sangat menyukainya. Senyum yang sangat lebar terlihat di wajah laki-laki yang lebih tua dari Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun bertemu mata Sungmin lagi.

"Kau menarik," katanya setelah menatap Sungmin lama. "Meskipun sedikit mengganggu."

"Terima kasih." Sungmin memberikan senyumnya yang berseri-seri.

"Itu belum tentu pujian, sebenarnya," tambah Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku menganggapnya sebagai pujian." Sungmin tertawa.

"Terserah."

"Dan kau menyenangkan." Sungmin mengembalikan pujiannya. "Meskipun sedikit sulit."

.

_Menyenangkan._

Itu bukan kata yang cocok untuk orang sepertinya, apalagi kata itu keluar dari dokter yang mendiagnosanya sebagai orang yang depresi. Itu jelas bukan kata yang tepat. Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah menggunakan kata itu untuk menggambarkan dirinya.

**_Dan kau menyenangkan._**

Kyuhyun menyukainya.

.

oo-0-oo

.

Angin malam yang tajam dan tidak terkontrol tidak terasa saat Kyuhyun sudah duduk di salah satu bangku bar, dengan segelas _whiskey_ di hadapannya dan Heechul di sampingnya. Rekan kerjanya yang agak sinting ini sudah menghabiskan dua gelas wine dan tiga teguk vodka, tapi tidak terlihat mabuk sedikitpun.

Menggoyangkan gelas _cocktail_ di tangannya, Heechul melirik Kyuhyun yang diam tanpa ekspresi. "_Man_, kau kelihatan sangat suram malam ini," gumamnya sebelum menggigit cherry di atas gelas _cocktail_nya. "Baiklah, mungkin lebih suram," lanjutnya saat melihat Kyuhyun bahkan tidak menggerakkan alisnya saat mendengar ucapannya.

"Aku pergi menemui psikiater siang ini." Kyuhyun menelan seteguk _whiskey_.

"Oh, yang imut itu." Saat Heechul terkikik, Kyuhyun melotot ke arahnya untuk penjelasan bagaimana dia bisa tahu tentang psikiaternya. "Melihat profilnya di suatu tempat di kantormu."

Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya, meminum segelas penuh lagi.

"Bagaimana dia?" Heechul bertanya dengan seringai nakalnya, bersiap untuk menggoda Kyuhyun. "Apakah dia berlutut di depanmu dan mengagumi ketampananmu seperti yang orang lain lakukan? Apakah dia memohon agar kau menidurinya juga?"

Mata Kyuhyun mendelik tajam. "Jaga mulut sialanmu."

"Ooooh~" Heechul mengayunkan suaranya. "Kau menyukainya ya?"

"Sudah kukatakan untuk menjaga mulutmu." Kyuhyun memperingati.

"Ah, tapi kau harus mengakuinya," Laki-laki iblis itu tidak berniat menghentikan apapun yang sedang ia lalukan. "Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya, kan? Aku, contohnya, dengan senang hati akan memakannya setelah melihat fotonya."

"Terserah." Kyuhyun mengkerut. "Aku tidak tertarik dan kau tahu alasannya."

"Huh. Kenapa?" Heechul tidak berhenti menggoda. "Apakah dia menolak—mengatakan tidak—saat kau melakukan pendekatan seksual? Astaga, itu pasti yang pertama. Sedikit mengejutkan untukmu, pasti, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Kau tahu apa masalahmu?" Kyuhyun membalas tanpa melihat Heechul. "Mengasumsikan kalau semua orang sepertimu."

"Sepertiku?" Heechul berseru, melebih-lebihkan ekspresi polos di wajahnya dan tangannya dibawa untuk menekan dadanya sendiri. "Seperti apa memang aku ini dimatamu?"

Kyuhyun tidak ragu-ragu saat menjawab. "_Manwhore_ menjijikkan yang haus seks."

"_Well_, kita semua memiliki saat menjijikkannya masing-masing. Semua orang memiliki rahasia masing-masing jauh didalam pikiran mereka." Heechul menaikkan bahunya sambil mengedipkan mata, menjilat foam di pinggir gelasnya. "Tidak terlalu rahasia dalam kasusku sebenarnya."

Laki-laki yang lebih tinggi itu membeku karena perkataan Heechul.

Dia mengingat perkataan yang psikiaternya ucapkan tadi siang. Perkataan yang membuatnya tertawa. Tentang kenyataan kalau kita semua menjijikkan.

"Dia mengatakan hal yang sama," Kyuhyun bergumam dengan suara yang kecil. Tangannya mengangkat gelas _whiskey_nya, membuat gerakan memutar di udara.

"Dan dia benar." Heechul mengangguk. "Dokter itu pasti lebih pintar dari yang kupikir."

"Hm." Kyuhyun menyetujuinya, mengingat pengalaman mengerikan yang ia alami ketika Sungmin berhasil membaca pikirannya hanya dengan sedikit petunjuk yang ada dan sikap tidak mau diajak bekerja samanya. "Lebih baik daripada psikiater kebanyakan, kurasa."

"Wow." Heechul menaikkan alisnya. "Seseorang yang membuat Cho Kyuhyun terkesan, huh? Woohoo, ini yang pertama."

Apapun yang orang sinting itu siapkan untuk mengejek Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun memilih menjadi orang pintar dan mengabaikannya. Dia mengosongkan gelas _whiskey_nya dan mengangkatnya untuk meminta lagi pada bartender yang ada di belakang meja bar.

Ketika bartender itu menuangkan ke gelas itu untuk ketiga kalinya, Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya.

"Dia profesional, memang. Tapi, cara dia menilai masalahku...salah semua."

"Apa yang dia katakan?" Heechul bertanya, meskipun pandangannya terpaku pada bartender tampan dengan jaket tanpa lengan dan poni yang menutupi sebagian keningnya.

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan konsentrasi Heechul tidak lagi tertuju padanya, tapi dia tetap melanjutkan. "Dia bilang aku takut."

"Pada?"

"Diriku sendiri." Kyuhyun menelan cairan itu lagi, mengunyah rasa pahit yang masih tertinggal.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai takut dengan dirimu sendiri, tapi sangat jelas kalau kau takut dengan ini." Heechul berkata dengan nada halus yang berbahaya.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun, memberanikan dirinya pada apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Ini." Heechul mengulang. Menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi matanya dan meluruskan lehernya. "Lihat dan pelajari, anak manis."

Tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut, Heechul memberi isyarat pada bartender dengan _nametag_ Hankyung di bajunya—Bartenter yang sudah ia awasi sepanjang malam ini. Saat bartender itu mendekat dengan senyuman khas _customer service_, Heechul mengaktifkan pesonanya.

"_Hey, sexy_," dia mengedipkan matanya. "_Want to fill me up with another cocktail of yours?_"

"_Sure_," Hankyung menjawab dengan senang hati. "Sebut saja, aku akan memberikannya untukmu."

"Aku mau melihat kehebatanmu dalam menyiapkan 'Sex on the Beach' untukku." Suara Heechul mengalir dengan nada menggoda yang hampir mendesis pada tiap akhir katanya, saat dia menatap pelan-pelan pada wajah bartender tampannya. Pilihan _cocktail_nya selalu jatuh pada Sex on the Beach saat sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini. Alasannya? Jelas bukan karena rasanya.

"Baiklah." Hankyung menunjukkan trik cepat, melemparkan _cocktail-shaker__nya _ke tangan yang satunya dan memutarnya dengan mudah.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus saat melihat Heechul menatap bartender itu sambil menjilat bibirnya. Laki-laki yang haus seks itu menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Kau lihat? Seperti itu caranya.'

Bukan hanya karena Kyuhyun tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya akan melakukan hal sinting seperti yang Heechul lakukan, tapi juga—bahkan jika Kyuhyun tipe perayu—dia tidak punya seorang pun untuk dirayu.

Takut?

Tidak akan. Selamanya bukan karena takut-membangun-hubungan alasannya.

Hankyung menyelesaikan tugasnya dan menuangkan cairan orange kemerahan dari _shaker_nya ke dalam gelas panjang berbentuk oval. Memberikannya pada Heechul yang menerima dengan satu tangan. Diva cantik itu tidak lupa menyentuh punggung tangan bartender tampannya saat ia menerima Sex on the Beach-nya.

"Untukmu." Heechul berseru, mengangkat gelas _cocktail_nya ke arah Hankyung yang tertawa halus pada godaan Heechul. Sepertinya itu bukan pertama kalinya bartender itu menarik perhatian pelanggannya, tapi dari caranya menyeringai kepada Heechul menandakan kalau ia memang menikmatinya.

"Semoga kau menyukainya," dia berkata, mengambil kain putih dan mengelap gelas wine yang harus ia bersihkan.

Heechul menelan satu teguk _cocktail_nya, matanya masih melekat pada wajah Hankyung. Kemudian dia tersenyum. _"You taste good."_

"Oh, terima kasih." Hankyung menunjukkan gerakan sedikit membungkuk, mengayunkan tangannya menuju dada.

Setelah menyaksikan Heechul dan mulut kotornya beraksi, Kyuhyun mendesah jengkel. Tegukan terakhir dan ia menghabiskan _whiskey_nya. Ia tidak tahan lagi dengan rayuan genit sang diva yang membuatnya mual. Berdiri sambil menempar beberapa lembar uang ke atas meja, Kyuhyun mengambil mantelnya yang ia sampirkan pada kursi kosong di sebelahnya.

"Aku keluar," katanya.

"Ya! Jangan jadi si brengsek yang membosankan sekarang." Heechul protes. "Begini saja, aku akhirnya tahu kalau si imut manis lucu itu adalah tipemu. Jadi, kita harus melakukan double date."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu." Kyuhyun mendecih, berjalan melewati Heechul menuju pintu.

"Tidak secepat itu, Chingu-ya." Heechul menahan tangan Kyuhyun dan menariknya keras. Kyuhyun terpaksa duduk dan kembali ke posisi sebelumnya. "Psikiater imutmu itu mungkin mengontrolmu di siang hari, tapi aku, mentor abadimu—Kim Heechul, akan mengontrolmu dimalam hari."

"Kau tahu aku membenci kata itu." Kyuhyun mendengus, menggertakkan giginya. Kontrol adalah kata larangan dalam hidupnya.

"Aku tahu. Itu sebabnya aku menggunakannya." Diva itu tertawa tanpa belas kasihan pada Kyuhyun yang sudah nyaris memukulnya.

Yah... Kim Heechul memang manusia yang seperti ini. Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari _the bitchiest of bitches_ semacam dia?

Kadang-kadang, lebih kepada sering sebenarnya, Kyuhyun bertanya kenapa dia bisa tahan dengan laki-laki ini selama bertahun-tahun? Fakta bahwa mereka adalah rekan kerja yang berada di bisnis yang sama bisa menjadi alasan yang bagus untuk _hang-out_ bersama saat siang hari, lalu bagaimana dengan malam hari? _Hang-out_ malam hari dengan Heechul bukan pilihan untuk menjadi orang baik-baik.

Kim Heechul adalah jenis manusia yang selalu melemparkan lelucon. Entah lelucon itu garing atau tidak, orang lain suka atau tidak, orang lain terhina dan tersakiti atau tidak, dia akan tetap melakukannya. Dia akan selalu menumpahkan apapun yang menyelimuti pikirannya karena dia benci menyimpan rahasia sendirian. Seumur hidup, manusia ini lebih memilih mencari seseorang untuk _one-night-stand _daripada membina hubungan dengan langgeng dan romantis. Dia benci serenade, dan tidak akan menyanyikannya—kapanpun. Membisikkan ungkapan-ungkapan klise juga bagian dari hal yang ia benci. Dia juga tidak akan menghubungi nomor lama dan memohon maaf dari mantan kekasihnya ketika mabuk, sendirian dan mengenaskan. Singkatnya, dia tidak akan pernah bercinta dengan orang yang sama dua kali. Kim Heechul adalah perwujudan dari segala jenis kejahatan di muka bumi.

Tapi, sekali lagi, itu mungkin alasan Kyuhyun tidak menjauhinya sampai saat ini. Karena tidak ada seorangpun yang seperti Heechul dalam hidupnya.

Dengan gelar yang begitu glamor sebagai pewaris SJ Ltd. Bersamaan dengan jumlah aset yang menggiurkan dan juga masa depan yang menjanjikan, Kyuhyun selalu diperlakukan bak pangeran. Dikelilingi oleh para penjilat di satu sisi dan saingan di sisi lain.

Hal yang selalu Kyuhyun lakukan setiap hari adalah mengadakan pesta topeng. Dimana tamu-tamunya akan berpakaian dan berdandan dengan begitu boros, menggunakan topeng putih untuk menutupi keinginan kotor di wajah mereka. Mereka akan berdansa dan topeng mereka akan tersenyum menggoda Kyuhyun. Tamu-tamu yang diundang setiap kali pesta topeng dengan Kyuhyun sebagai pusat perhatian diadakan adalah mereka yang menjadi korban dari kekuasaan dan kelaparan. Bahkan seandainya hidangan dalam pesta itu diberi racun atas nama kerajaan, mereka akan tetap masuk.

Ketika lampu padam dan pesta dansa mewah itu berahir, mereka akan menuju sudut tergelap dan melepas topeng mereka, menunjukkan keinginan mereka yang sebenarnya. Tidak akan ada seorangpun setelah itu karena memang sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa dinikmati. Kyuhyun akan menjadi satu-satunya yang berdiri disana, hancur berkeping-keping dalam keheningan. Kakinya akan berdarah karena terlalu banyak berdansa dan—ia sendirian.

Tapi, Kyuhyun adalah pangeran. Dia harus tetap muncul lagi di pesta topeng berikutnya, dipoles dan dilapisi emas. Dia pangerannya dan itulah yang orang-orang pikir harus dilakukan oleh seorang pangeran.

Di dunianya seperti itu, Heechul adalah satu-satunya yang berbeda. Ya, Kim Heechul bisa menyakiti, tapi dia sangat jujur. Dia bisa membenci, tapi itu artinya dia juga bisa mencintai. Dia cukup jahat untuk menanggung kegelapan Kyuhyun. Dia cukup gila untuk untuk berjalan telanjang bulat dalam pesta topengnya. Dia tidak pernah rapi, tapi dia natural. Dia apa adanya. Dan dia nyata.

Itu alasan Heechul ada disampingnya. Untuk mengingatkan Kyuhyun kalau ada yang sesuatu yang dinamakan kebebasan di dunia ini.

.

Ada saraf dalam kepalanya yang berbunyi 'klik' saat memikirkan Heechul dan keajaibannya. Ternyata ada satu lagi orang yang mirip dengannya, meskipun berbeda di beberapa aspek.

Pendatang baru di kehipannya. Psikiaternya.

Lee Sungmin sudah tahu kalau dia sedang menghadapi pangeran, tapi matanya bahkan tidak berbinar kagum saat Kyuhyun ada di hadapannya. Dia meneliti Kyuhyun, mengatakan padanya kalau Kyuhyun memiliki harga diri yang rendah, tidak bisa bekerja sama, sulit, dan takut. Takut pada dirinya sendiri.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang berani memberi komentar sebegitu gamblang ketika bertemu pandang dengan pewaris SJ Ltd. Kecuali...Heechul.

_Heh, mereka mirip._

Tidak seperti Heechul yang tidak akan mengulurkan tangannya lebih dulu, Sungmin melakukannya hari ini. Bukan untuk merasakan seperti apa tangan Tuan Cho, tapi untuk memahaminya. Tadi siang Sungmin mengatakan kalau ia sudah tahu banyak tentang Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun menganggap itu omong kosong, tapi sekarang Kyuhyun menyadarinya. Apa yang dokter itu katakan adalah sesuatu yang hanya dirinya yang tahu.

**_Kau menyenangkan._**

_Apa pula maksud dari itu semua?_

Terdengar seperti pujian untuknya, tapi tidak terasa seperti itu. Terserah, toh Kyuhyun menyukainya.

Dia menyukai semua kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin, cara Sungmin mengatakannya, cara dia tersenyum saat mengatakannya, dan suaranya saat mengatakan itu semua.

Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya saat ia memaksa bayangan Sungmin yang sedang menyeringai keluar dari pikirannya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba jadi sesulit ini. Apa karena ia baru saja menyadari kalau psikiater itu mirip dengan Heechul yang ia pikir, sampai sekarang, adalah satu-satunya orang yang layak untuk berada di dekatnya?

_Ya Tuhan. Depresi membuatku gila._

Menutup matanya erat, mencoba melupakan apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Bersamaan dengan itu, seorang pemuda tampan duduk di sampingnya, menarik Kyuhyun kembali ke dunia nyata.

.

Heechul, yang masih melempar rayuan dan godaannya pada Hankyung, menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Katakan hai pada si manis," katanya pada Kyuhyun, memberi isyarat agar Kyuhyun menyadari kehadiran si manis yang Heechul sebut.

Pemuda itu, yang lebih pantas disebut cantik dari pada tampan, mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. "Hai," sapanya dengan nada ceria.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya dan melirik tajam pada Heechul.

"_What the fuck is this?"_ Kyuhyun mengumpat. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tahu kalau Kyuhyun tidak menyukai ini sama sekali.

"Ups, maaf." Heechul melirik 'si manis'-nya yang sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Kyuhyun. Ia mencubit Kyuhyun setelahnya. "Bocah kasar ini tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap dengan orang asing karena dia pemalu. Akan kuterjemahkan maksud ucapannya. Dia bilang 'Hai, senang berkenalan denganmu, siapa namamu?'"

Pemuda cantik itu terkikik, menarik tangannya yang terulur dan menjawab. "Kau bisa memanggilku Hero untuk sekarang."

"Bagus." Heechul menjawab, benar-benar mengabaikan aura frustasi yang Kyuhyun pancarkan. "Lalu apa margamu? Superman? Batman?"

"Tidak." Hero tertawa lebih keras. "Hero itu hanya nama panggilanku. Dan namamu?"

"Manis, kau tidak butuh namaku. Kau butuh nama anak ini." Heechul menunjuk Kyuhyun yang menggeram. "Namanya Kyuhyun."

"Tunggu sebentar." Kyuhyun baru akan protes sebelum iblis di sampingnya menghalangi.

"Tuan Cho, tidak bisakah kau bekerja sama denganku? Aku sudah bilang kita akan mengadakan double date."

"Dan aku yakin aku sudah bilang tidak mau." Kyuhyun tidak mengurangi intensitas kemarahan di matanya saat Heechul melotot padanya. Nada suaranya rendah menyeramkan.

"Erm, kau tahu?" Hero berdiri, senyum manisnya masih disana. "Tidak masalah. Paling tidak aku tahu namanya."

"Tunggu, tunggu." Heechul meminta Hero untuk kembali duduk, tangannya ia lingkarkan di pundak Kyuhyun. Ditariknya Kyuhyun dengan cukup keras. "Dia bilang dia sangaaaaaat tertarik padamu. Dia jatuh cinta padamu, kalau kau pergi sekarang dia akan patah hati."

Hero kembali duduk dan tertawa.

Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa." Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan hampir berbisik agar Hero tidak bisa mendengarnya, menutup matanya karena lelah dan terganggu. "Jangan lakukan ini."

Heechul menatap Kyuhyun selama tiga detik, tahu benar apa maksud dari perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian tersenyum sambil berbisik. "Persetan dengan ayahmu, Kyu. Gila-gilaan sedikit itu sehat. Laki-laki yang ada disini sekarang...dia harta karun. Kau tidak akan menemukan yang seperti ini lagi. Percaya padaku dan melangkahlah ke tempat gelap sekali-kali. Kau tidak akan menyesal, kujamin."

Dan sebelum Kyuhyun bisa membalas, Heechul sudah kembali ke Hero. "Baiklah, Hero. Dengar baik-baik karena aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali. Laki-laki ini sangat langka, dan akan kukatakan alasannya. Dia anak laki-laki satu-satunya dar Presiden SJ Ltd., juga pewaris tunggalnya. Dia sudah bertunangan, tapi percaya padaku antrian untuk temanku ini masih sangat panjang. Aku peringatkan, hati-hati dengan wajahnya, atau kau akan disergap tengah malam karena ketahuan bersamanya. Dan jangan tinggalkan _hickey_. _Well_, paling tidak jangan di tempat yang tidak tertutup pakaian.

"Kau sudah tunangan?" Kyuhyun yakin melihat mata Hero melebar.

Heechul lagi yang menjawab. "Sayangnya, iya. Dia sudah di_booking_ oleh Presiden SMEnt. Inc., kau tahu, rumah produsi terkenal itu. Tapi, yang harus kau tahu, ini adalah pertunangan yang sudah diatur dan Kyuhyun sangat membencinya."

"Hentikan." Kyuhyun bergumam, nyaris menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan sakit di kepalanya. Heechul dan mulut sampahnya membuatnya pusing.

Tapi, Hero tetap melanjutkan, memberikan seringai pada Kyuhyun. "Hmm...kenyataan kalau kau sudah tunangan bisa berubah, tapi kenyatakan kalau kau sangat tampan dan sexy tidak akan berubah sekuat apapun kau mencoba. Sepertinya aku mendapatkan jackpot besar."

"_That's my Hero._" Heechul menjentikkan jarinya, kemudian melambai pada Hankyung. "Hannie, sayang. Bisa bawakan itu sekarang? Tiga yang biasa dan satu spesial."

Apapun yang dimaksud dengan 'itu', pasti bukan hal yang baik jika Heechul yang merencanakannya.

Hankyung lagsung menghilang di balik pintu dan kembali dengan empat gelas wine dalam nampannya. Dia bertukar padangan dengan Heechul yang mengangguk, dan memberikan gelasnya pada Heechul, Hero, Kyuhyun dan dirinya.

"_Alright, guys,_" Heechul mengangkat gelasnya dan mengisyaratkan agar ketiga pemuda di depannya ikut melakukannya. "Nikmati dengan santai. Aku yang bayar."

"Untuk apa kita bersulang?" tanya Hankyung.

"Untuk cinta yang akan bersemi." Heechul mengulum senyumnya saat mereka bersulang.

_Demi Tuhan._

Kyuhyun tahu dia tidak akan bisa melawan Heechul yang sedang dalam mode gila seperti sekarang. Ketika Heechul mengatakan 'ambilkan itu', Kyuhyun sudah yakin kalau itu adalah popper, dan akan menolaknya saat itu juga. Tapi, wine bukan pilihan buruk.

Paling tidak, segelas wine tidak akan membunuhnya.

Dia akan pergi setelah meminum itu, seserdehana itu.

Benar, sesederhana itu.

.

oo-0-oo

.

Ketika Kyuhyun bangun pagi ini dengan sakit kepala parah, sinar matahari sudah membanjiri kamarnya, masuk melalui celah tirai putih.

"Sial." Dia mengumpat, meregangkan tubuh bagian atasnya dan mencari alarmnya yang harusnya sudah berbunyi sejak pukul 6. Aneh. Sepulas apapun Kyuhyun tidur, bunyi alarmnya tidak pernah gagal membangunkannya pada pukul 6, di saat langit masih gelap dan matahari belum sempat me—

Kyuhyun membeku. Bukan hanya alarmnya, yang harusnya ada di samping tempat tidurnya, yang tidak ada, ruangan yang ia tiduri bahkan bukan kamarnya.

Kaki Kyuhyun melemas. Kepanikan menyerangnya saat matanya menatap keadaan kamar yang ia tempati. Tirai putih yang memisahkankan balkon dan kamar, kasur king-size dengan seprai putih, lampu, sofa, kulkas kecil, karpet berwarna gelap.

_Ini kamar hotel._

Dan bagian yang paling penting adalah...dia telanjang.

"Brengsek." Kyuhyun mengatupkan giginya saat dia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin. Sakit kepalanya tidak membantu sama sekali dalam mengumpulkan kepingan memorinya.

_Beberapa gelas whiskey dan segelas wine. Itu saja, 'kan?_

Lalu kenapa? Dia tidak pernah K.O hanya dengan itu.

Dia menggigit bibirnya, beranjak menuju kasur untuk mencari pakaiannya. Memakai celananya yang ternyata jatuh di samping kasur dan menuju sofa tempat bajunya tergeletak. Pusingnya memaksa Kyuhyun menekan pelipisnya. Saat dia membenahi kemejanya, dia menemukan sebuah catatan di meja. Mengancingkan kemejanya secepat mungkin, dia mebawa kertas itu dan membaca tulisan tangan yang rapi disana.

'**Tadi malam sangat hebat. Hubungi aku. 010-237-5638 –Hero'**

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**...**

**Emm...ada part yang emang lebih pas pake bahasa inggris, jadi saya biarin begitu hehe.**

**Oh ada beberapa hal yang saya sendiri baru tau dari FF ini. Sex on the Beach itu salah satu jenis cocktail ya, campuran wiski dan teman-temannya. Popper itu semacam zat kimia yang dipake dengan cara dihirup. Penggunaan utamanya bukan buat sex...tapi katanya bisa bikin otot hole rileks pas penetrasi jadi ga terlalu sakit abis ngehirup, atau seme bisa makin on .-. Info macam apa inih.**

**Saya mau ngucapin makasih banyak yang udah baca chapter satunya. Apalagi yang udah baca aslinya masih mau baca ini, saya terharu T.T Lope lope dah ama yang review**

**Semoga chapter 3 saya bisa lebih cepet apdetnya dan bisa lebih baik.**

**.**

**Balesan non login:**

okoyunjae : lanjuuuut. Tengkyu reviewnyaaa

Kirraaaa : bener T.T nyaris ga ada bedanya sama bikin, soalnya ternyata sama-sama mikir hahaha. Thanks ya, raaaa. Teryata remake itu tantangan hehe. Btw, sori telat apdet aku tiba-tiba males kemaren-kemaren hehe

Kukyuruyuk : Semoga kalo dibahasain jadi kerasa feelnya /sigh/ semoga sih gitu. Aku ga tau ilmuku sampe bisa bikin gitu apa enggak. Pokoknya Masquerade emang luar biasa FFnya. Di antara orang-orang yang ada apa-apa sama sungmin emang kangin yang paling greget hahaha.

kyumin pu : Makasih reviewnya, adek(?) iya FF ini emang bagus banget. Itu kalo kamu baca versi asli inggrisnya, kalo yang ini...aku takut enggak.

sungminie's baby girl : Author aslinya udah ngasih izin kok ehehehe :) Em...jumlah chapter bakalan berkurang tapi jalan cerita ga akan dipotong di bagian manapun hehe. Karena yang bikin FF ini keren banget emang plotnya. Dan...semoga saduran bahasanya emang ga ngebingungin :D Gomawooo~

winecouple : Metode...tanya kangin deh yang pernah digituin sama sungmin xD Makasih reviewnya :D

sissy : Ini lanjutannya~ Ah, aku baru inget, kamu baca+review ulang TTMP ya? Aku terharu sangat T.T Makasih banyak yaaa

nopayaa : Lega kalo sadurannya ga bikin bingung. FF ini sebenernya panjangnya bakal sama tapi chapternya dikurangin kalo ngeliat angka 74 chaper bisa mabok duluan kan? xD

Ayu Fitria II : Kalo ga salah ini ada akunnya ya? Tapi aku bales disini ya. Semoga mood baca yang ina ga ilang nyehehehe eh tapi..sebenernya ga sepanjang itu kok FFnya tenang ajaaaw ._. Makasih dukungannya~!

cintakyumin137 : Annyeong~ /toss/ Kangmin emang sesuatu hahaha /dipukul Kyuhyun/ Semoga enjoy sama FF ini sampe akhir :D

Adelia Santi : Gomawo eon reviewnyah. Cinta segitiga? Tak tau saya hahaha. Iya bener jarang FF Kangmin padahal mereka lucu(?)

Chikyumin : Kkk bener banget. Ini bakalan sangat panjang. Semoga ga bosen :D

Juu : Iya sama-sama. Happy new year juga hahaha telat parah -.-

lia : Ini lanjutannyaaa. Semangat! Makasih banyaak.

Guest : amiiiin. Semoga ga ngilangin feel apapun dari FF aslinya .-.

nana : Aku dipaksa berani lebih tepatnya hahaha. Ini review favorit T.T Aku jatuh cinta sama plotnya yang luar biasa di Masquerade. Alur lambatnya, karakternya, itu emang bikin kita nyatu sama cerita dan itu pasti yang bikin Masquerade jadi favorit banyak orang. Semoga INA version yang ini bisa terus dinikmati sampe akhir. Tapi, nyadur FF ini bikin makin jatuh cinta jadi pasti aku lanjutin sampe akhir. Btw, i love long review xD

UnyKMHH : Semoga lanjutannya bikin semuanya makin jelas xD Thanks for coming~

Dina LuvKyumin : Pis dulu sayah ._.v semoga apdet chapter 2 ini ga lama hehe

137 : Aku jatuh cinta padamu, bawang merah(?) Ayo dibaca yang inggrisnya. Itu jauh lebih bagus. Hehe makasih yaaa

yeminmine : Ini cepet ga? xD

Guest : Akhirnya? Ka...kamu nungguin aku punya FF baru? /alay/ Oh ga suka kangmin? Maaf ya, bukan teritoriku masalah nentuin karakternya, say. Fighting! Makasih reviewnyaa. Love it!

Myst-girl : Semoga sampe akhir sadurannya ga bikin risih. Aku ga terlalu bisa sebenernya remake ._.

Guest : Udah ada bayangan sama sifatnya Kyuhyun? Hehe

lebah madu : /pukpuk Kyuhyun/ ada yang mau kamu jatuh. Mau ga jatuh ke pangkuan eneng? /tabok/ Anyway makasih reviewnyaaa

minglove : Makasih udah baca dan review :D Semoga lanjutannya masih bisa diterima akal sehat(?) Hahahaa

qq : Alhamdulillah translatenya yang kemaren ga bikin puyeng. Yang ini gimana? Hehe.

DongKi : FF aslinya keren sangat memang Teope banget pokoknya hahaha.

**.**

**.**

**Review pliiiis~**


	3. Chapter 3

_Beberapa gelas whiskey dan segelas wine. Itu saja, 'kan?_

Lalu kenapa? Dia tidak pernah K.O hanya dengan itu.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya, beranjak menuju kasur untuk mencari pakaiannya. Memakai celananya yang ternyata jatuh di samping kasur dan menuju sofa tempat bajunya tergeletak. Pusingnya memaksa Kyuhyun menekan pelipisnya. Saat membenahi kemejanya, dia menemukan sebuah catatan di meja. Mengancingkan kemejanya secepat mungkin, dia mebawa kertas itu dan membaca tulisan tangan yang rapi disana.

'**Tadi malam sangat hebat. Hubungi aku. 010-237-5638 –Hero'**

.

.

.

**Title: Masquerade**

**Disclaimer: FF ini, Masquerade, secara penuh adalah milik topsyhobby. Plot dan segala yang terjadi di dalamnya murni milik topsyhobby yang ditulis dalam Bahasa Inggris. Chisana Yuri hanya menyadurnya ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia atas izin author tersebut.**

**Rating: M**

**Character: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Youngwoon, Kim Heechul, and other**

**Warning: MalexMale, Typo(s), OOC**

**Type: Chaptered**

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

.

.

.

**-Chpater 3-**

"_Shit!_" Tiga umpatan dalam lima menit. Kyuhyun tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia merasa sekacau ini. Baik, salahkan kertas itu. Salahkan dirinya. Salahkan Kim Heechul! _Manwhore_ itu akan menjadi orang pertama yang harus bertanggung jawab atas apapun yang terjadi padanya.

Remasan keras pada kertas di tangannya sebelum mata Kyuhyun menangkap ponselnya di bawah bantal. Jarinya menekan keras layar ponsel saat mencari nomor Heechul.

[Yo, _Man._] Kyuhyun menggeram marah saat mendengar suara bahagia Heechul.

"_What the fuck, Kim fuckin' Heechul!_ Apa yang kau lakukan padaku kemarin!"

Heechul tertawa senang. [Kau baru bangun? Jam segini? Wow daebak!]

"Jawab. Aku." Tawa Heechul makin keras saat mendengar nada mengancam yang terselip dalam suara Kyuhyun. Kalau dirinya bukan Kim Heechul, mungkin bibirnya sudah memucat dan bergetar saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

[Oh, Kyuhyun-ah, pemandangan yang penuh gairah saat melihat kalian berdua semalam. Aku sampai _turn on_. Ah~ sayang aku harus kehilangan pemandangan yang kusuka itu saat kau membawa Hero ke hotel. Bukan karena tidak mau memperhatikanmu, aku hanya terlalu sibuk dengan _milikku sendiri_.]

"Aku membawanya ke hotel?" Sedikit banyak perasaan was-was berayun bersama pertanyaannya.

[Apa? Jangan bilang kau tidak ingat apapun tentang kemarin.]

"Menurutmu?" Kyuhyun tetap memutar bola matanya sekalipun Heechul tidak bisa melihatnya.

[Astaga! Itu benar-benar bekerja dengan baik dalam tubuhmu.]

Emosinya berubah. Kemarahan Kyuhyun sudah berada di puncak saat mendengar tawa di sela jawaban Heechul. Ia jelas menangkap maksud Heechul. "Kau memasukkan sesuatu dalam minumanku? Brengsek!"

[Hero masih disana? Berikan ponselmu pada dia.] Hanya Heechul yang berani mengabaikan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Dia pergi. Hanya ada catatan di meja," respon Kyuhyun, napasnya masih memburu dan ia siap berteriak. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun sadar dan menutup matanya pelan. Emosinya yang meluap-luap tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun. Heechul akan berpesta jika tahu perangkapnya berhasil melumpuhkan kesadarannya.

[Apa isi catatannya?]

"Apa akan ada hubungannya denganmu?" Ia mencoba membuat suaranya sedatar mungkin. "Kupastikan kau akan mati saat aku tiba di kantor."

[Woah, santai, tuan.] Heechul tidak berhenti tertawa. [Kau tidak perlu ke kantor, sebenarnya. Karena aku sudah yakin kau akan menghabiskan sarapanmu di tempat tidur bersama kekasihmu tercinta, jadi aku sudah sampaikan kalau kau tidak masuk hari ini karena sakit.]

"Kau apa?!" Kyuhyun gagal. Ia berteriak dengan keras barusan.

[Ngomong-ngomong...] Teman kerjanya itu melanjutkan tanpa memedulikan teriakan Kyuhyun. [Sekretarismu bertanya mengenai jadwal dengan psikiatermu pagi ini, dan aku mengatakan kalau aku akan mengurusnya. Jadi, ketika aku melihat jadwal kosongmu hari ini, kupikir aku akan memindahkannya pada pukul 4 sore ini. Kau setuju? Oh! Atau kalau kau masih ingin bermesraan dengan kekasihmu, cukup hubungi aku dan akan kubatalkan janji dengan psikiatermu saat itu juga.]

"Ini tidak lucu!" Kyuhyun membentak lawan bicaranya. Ia memutar tubuhnya untuk bergerak mengitari ruangannya, mencari jam tangannya. "Kembalikan jadwalnya seperti semula! Aku akan sampai kantor dalam sepuluh menit."

[Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku harus kabur sepertinya.] Iblis itu tertawa sambil memutus panggilannya.

Kyuhyun memasukkan ponselnya. Tangannya meraih mantel di sisi meja dan kakinya sudah bersiap keluar dari hotel itu sebelum ia berhenti. Saat sumpah serapah sudah di ujung lidahnya karena ia tidak bisa mengingat dimana ia memarkirkan mobilnya, Heechul mengiriminya pesan.

**'Informasi tambahan. Aku sudah meminta agar mobilmu dipindahkan ke lapangan parkir hotel dan meninggalkan kuncinya di meja resepsionis. Apa? Terima kasih? Sama-sama.'**

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Harinya akan sangat kacau. Rutinitas hariannya hancur sesaat setelah ia sadar ia sudah melewati jadwal olahraganya pukul 6. Pekerjaannya akan tertunda—dan artinya beban kerjanya akan berlipat ganda hari ini—tidak akan ada istirahat untuknya, telepon dari ibunya yang khawatir akan datang menceciknya, dan pertanyaan yang tidak Kyuhyun inginkan dari ayahnya akan berputar tanpa henti melalui telepon kantornya.

Saat mobilnya berhenti di persimpangan lampu merah, ponselnya bergetar. Nomor yang tidak dikenal meski sekilas familiar itu terpampang di layar ponselnya.

"Halo," ucap Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

[Hei, ini aku.] Sebesar apapun keinginan Kyuhyun untuk mengatakan ia tidak tahu siapa yang menghubunginya, ia tahu itu Hero. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk memutus panggilannya saat ucapan Heechul tentang dirinya yang membawa Hero ke hotel memaksanya meluruskan sesuatu. Harus ada yang benar-benar diluruskan disini.

[Aku sebenarnya ingin menunggu sampai kau yang menghubungiku lebih dulu, tapi aku tidak sabar.] kata Hero. Kyuhyun yakin kalau ia bisa melihat wajahnya, akan ada senyum yang sangat lebar di hadapannya.

"Darimana kau tahu nomorku?" Suaranya datar saat bertanya.

[Heechul.] Garis-garis kejengkelan tercetak di kening Kyuhyun. Ia terpaksa menggigit lidahnya untuk menahan dirinya yang sudah sangat gatal untuk kembali mengumpat.

"Dengar, apa yang terjadi semalam." Kyuhyun membuang napasnya. "Aku tidak—"

[Tidak perlu minta maaf.] Hero menyela. [Aku tahu kenapa kau harus melakukannya. Dan, tenang saja, aku jadi lebih menyukaimu karena hal itu.]

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun kebingungan.

[Ayolah... Saat kita masuk ke kamar, kau juga membuatku merasa bersalah.]

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

Jeda dua detik. Membuat Kyhuhyun bertanya-tanya kenapa Hero butuh waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

[Kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi semalam?]

"Sepertinya Heechul melakukan sesuatu padaku," geram Kyuhyun lagi, menginjak pedal gas saat lampu lalu lintas berubah hijau. "Itu sebabnya aku tidak ingat apa-apa dan artinya aku tidak bermaksud melakukan apapun yang kulakukan semalam."

[Yah, dia memberimu popper.] Hero berkata dengan nada menyesal. [Dia meminta Hankyung memasukkannya ke dalam minuman kita. Ingat saat dia memesan wine dan mengatakan tiga yang biasa dan satu spesial? Dia jelas berpura-pura saat berlagak kalau yang spesial itu untuknya. Itu untukmu.]

"Itu sebabnya aku membawamu ke hotel?" Kyuhyun menyadarkan tubuhnya, pasrah dengan jawaban apapun yang akan ia dengar. Cemas pun tidak ada gunanya sekarang.

[Kau bicara apa? Aku yang membawamu ke hotel.] Hero tertawa pelan. [Benar-benar tidak ingat ya?]

"Mungkin aku akan ingat kalau kau sudah menceritakan detailnya dari tadi dan bukannya mengulang pertanyaan tidak penting," sindir Kyuhyun saat ia memutar kemudi ke arah kantornya, mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk mencincang Heechul saat ia tiba nanti.

Hero tidak menghiraukan sindiran Kyuhyun dan menjawab. [Semalam kau bersikeras menolak untuk terlibat dalam apapun yang Heechul katakan. Kami bertiga lumayan terkejut saat kau masih bisa melakukan penolakan apalagi setelah, kau tahu, kau menghabiskan minuman garis miring poppermu itu.]

Tidak mendengar respon apapun dari Kyuhyun, Hero menganggapnya sebagai isyarat agar ia melanjutkan. [Aku sebenarnya tidak begitu ingat bagaimana cara kita pindah tempat dari bar ke hotel, tapi saat kita ciuman, kita memang sudah disana.]

Kyuhyun mendengus tidak suka saat mendengarkan suara riang Hero. Tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di otak laki-laki cantik itu sampai ia terdengar begitu senang saat menceritakan apa yang terjadi semalam.

[Aku menghitung kita ciuman tiga kali. Yang pertama sebentar, yang kedua yang paling lama, dan yang ketiga juga lumayan lama, tapi sayang harus terpotong karena kau terus memalingkan wajahmu dan mengatakan 'maaf' berkali-kali. Yah, meskipun kadang kau tetap membalas ciumannya.]

"Aku melakukannya?" Suara Kyuhyun nyaris tidak terdengar.

[Yap, di ciuman kita yang kedua.] Hero menjawab, kali ini suaranya lebih lembut. [Walaupun pada akhirnya, saat ciuman kedua kita selesai, kau terus mengucapkan kata maaf.]

Kyuhyun mematikan mesin mobilnya saat ia sudah di lapangan parkir SJ Ltd. Dibanding masuk ke dalam, ia lebih memilih duduk diam di mobilnya untuk menenangkan semuanya. Mengatakan maaf sesaat setelah ia membalas ciuman. Bukan kali ini saja Kyuhyun melakukannya, dan kemungkinan besar, bukan juga yang terakhir. Membiarkan kata maaf terucap dari mulutnya saat kejadian seperti itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya. Kyuhyun mendesah berat, menutupi keningnya dengan telapak tangan. Sebuah kekalahan besar untuknya.

[Kau sexy saat tidak mabuk, tapi saat kau tidak berdaya, kau sangat manis.] Hero menggodanya. [Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau minta maaf padaku. Tidak, sampai kau mengatakan kalau kau tidak bisa melakukan ini.]

Kyuhyun diam tidak merespon. Ia bisa menebak apa yang akan Hero katakan setelah ini.

[Kau bilang kau menyesal saat menciumku karena itu tidak nyata—tidak benar-benar apa yang kau inginkan, karena kau tidak akan mencintaiku bahkan jika aku mencoba membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku.] lanjut Hero. [Yah, kau memang mabuk. Kau tidak tahu apa saja yang kau ucapkan, tapi, _damn, _kau manis sekali. Itu sebabnya aku tidak bisa pergi jauh-jauh dari tempat itu semalam.]

"Lalu kenapa aku telanjang?" tanya Kyuhyun acuh tak acuh.

Tawa Hero meledak. [Katakan saja kalau aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Maksudku, ayolah, aku susah payah membawamu ke hotel. Kau pikir aku akan puas hanya dengan ciuman sederhana itu? Aku ingin menggodamu, jadi aku menelanjangimu saat kau tertidur sehingga nantinya saat kau bangun, kau akan berpikir kalau ada sesuatu diantara kita semalam. Dan fakta kalau kau lupa kejadian semalam membuatku yakin kalau rencanaku berhasil.]

"Hm." Kyuhyun membalas. "Jadi, kau yakin sama sekali tidak terjadi apa-apa semalam?"

[Tidak ada yang terjadi.] Hero terkekeh. [Kau masih polos, bersih, tidak ternoda, tidak bersalah. Apa lagi kata yang sepadan untuk itu?]

"Aku harap kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Kyuhyun mendesah lagi. "Aku hanya tidak mau membuatmu berpikir kalau aku mungkin menyukaimu karena aku memang tidak menyukaimu."

[Aku sangat menyadari hal itu, Tuan Cho.] Hero tertawa lagi. [Lagipula, alasan kita berciuman memang bukan karena cinta.]

Kyuhyun menyeringai saat mendengar pernyataan yang begitu santai dari Hero. Itu yang _dia_ ingin ucapkan.

[Tapi, siapa yang tahu?] Hero berkata dengan nada jahil. [Lain kali kita bertemu, aku mungkin bisa mendapat lebih dari sekadar ciuman darimu.]

"Tidak akan ada lain kali." Kyuhyun memotong cepat. "Lain kali kau menghubungiku, aku akan membuatmu menyesal."

[Kita lihat saja.] Hero dengan berani memberikan tantangan yang tidak akan pernah diambil Kyuhyun. [Nah, kalau begitu, untuk saat ini, sampai jumpa, Tuan Cho.]

.

.

Melempar ponselnya ke dashbor, Kyuhyun kembali menghela napasnya. Dia _jelas_ melakukannya lagi.

Benar kalau Hero bukan yang pertama—dia orang asing ketiga yang Kyuhyun cium sebenarnya. Dua dari tiga kejadian ciumannya terjadi saat ia mabuk, dan yang lainnya terjadi karena ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Selalu, ciuman dengan orang tidak dikenal semacam Hero selalu membuatnya menyesal dan kata maaf akan selalu keluar dari mulutnya setelah itu. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa.

Mungkin ia melakukannya karena merasa bersalah pada tunangannya. Mungkin ia melakukannya karena merasa bersalah sudah melakukan hal sia-sia pada mereka yang jelas tidak akan mendapat tempat dimanapun dalam hidupnya. Mungkin juga campuran keduanya. Atau mungkin, rasa bersalah itu sebenarnya untuk dirinya sendiri yang sudah dengan sangat mudah membiarkan orang tidak dikenal menciumnya. Dia memang selalu menolaknya, tapi sepertinya tolakannya tidak pernah cukup untuk kejadian seperti ini.

Kyuhyun kembali menutup matanya, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menahannya tanpa alasan. Seperti yang ia lakukan di klinik Sungmin kemarin. Persis.

Menarik napas kemudian menahannya seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan ketika dirinya merasa penuh noda—kotor. Apa yang ia lakukan sekarang ini seperti ritual pembersihan atau semacamnya. Kadang ketika dia menahan napasnya, dia berdoa agar jantungnya terasa nyeri karena remasan kuat sekaligus pompaan darah yang kacau, yang akan mendorong jauh-jauh nyawa dari tubuhnya, sehingga dia bisa mati.

Mati? Itu impiannya. Jika saja ia bisa terus menahan napasnya. Sayang, fakta yang ada adalah, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa bunuh diri dengan cara menahan napasnya sendiri. Dan pada akhirnya, ritual pembersihannya tidak akan berguna dan ia tetap Cho Kyuhyun yang penuh noda. Pecundang.

10

.

.

45 detik.

Kyuhyun masih menahan napasnya.

Saat otaknya mulai mati rasa, ingatan akan sentuhan Sungmin perlahan menyeruak kembali dalam pikirannya. Dan, secara tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun melepaskan semuanya, membuang napasnya kuat-kuat. Membiarkan udara yang ia tahan daritadi keluar, membiarkan semua yang ada dalam dirinya pergi.

**_"Jangan menghindar."_**

Saat dr. Lee menggenggam tangannya dan membisikkan dua kata itu, Kyuhyun tidak merasakan apapun selain kejengkelan. Anehnya, ia merasa kalau kata-kata itu memilik arti 'jangan takut' sekarang. Entah merasa atau menginginkan yang lebih tepat untuk menggambarkannya.

**_"Aku tidak takut pada apapun."_**

_Jangan takut._

Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui kaca mobilnya membuatnya silau. Dia menutup matanya lagi. Dan tanpa ragu-ragu sedetik pun, bayangan Sungmin muncul dari kegelapan.

Dia pernah melepas jas putihnya dan mengatakan padanya kalau ia bukan dokter.

Dia melepas kacamatanya dan mengatakan padanya kalau ia tidak bisa melihat wajah pasiennya dengan jelas.

Tapi, dokternya bohong. Sungmin bisa melihat semuanya, dari bagian yang paling lemah dalam pikiran Kyuhyun sampai rasa takutnya.

**_"Lelah?" Sungmin berbisik untuk kesekian kalinya, masih menggenggam tangannya._**

"Ya," bisiknya.

**_"Haruskah kita berhenti?" tawar Sungmin._**

"Ya." Kyuhyun menerima tawaranya dalam bisikan.

Detik berikutnya, tanpa sepenuhnya menyadari apa yang dia lakukan, atau bahkan tanpa repot memikirkan itu, Kyuhyun menghidupkan mesin mobilnya lagi. Dia mengeluarkan mobilnya dari lapangan parkir menuju jalan raya, memutar kemudinya dengan kasar untuk menuju arah yang berlawanan. Klinik.

Untuk saat itu, ia tidak merasa terganggu. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Tidak ada yang ia khawatirkan.

.

oo-0-oo

.

Saat itu antara pukul 9 dan 10 pagi.

Ada keributan kecil di luar ruangan kliniknya, dan Sungmin, yang sedang membaca ringkasan laporan tentang pasien skizofrenia sekaligus menulis kemungkinan penyembuhannya, terpaksa melirik ke pintu ruangannya. Suara Yoona yang terdengar sedang berdebat dengan seseorang di luar menarik perhatiannya.

Penasaran dan khawatir dengan apa yang sedang terjadi, Sungmin bangun dari kursinya dan bergerak menuju pintu yang tertutup, tepat ketika pintu itu dibuka dengan kasar dari luar.

Orang yang bersikeras untuk bertemu dr. Lee sekalipun mendapat penolakan dari resepsionisnya ternyata Kyuhyun.

"Aku harus bertemu denganmu," katanya menatap mata Sungmin langsung, tidak memedulikan psikiaternya yang menganga lebar melihat kehadirannya yang tidak terduga.

Yoona buru-buru mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang dan ikut masuk. "Tuan Cho, Anda tidak seharusnya menerobos masuk sepeti ini. Janji pertemuan Anda dengan dr. Lee bukan—"

"Tidak masalah." Meskipun sebenarnya dokter itu masih sedikit bingung, ia menengok ke arah Yoona dan tersenyum manis, melanjutkan, "Biarkan dia masuk."

Resepsionisnya kelihatan sedikit tidak yakin, tapi akhirnya mengangguk dan pergi, menutup pintu dengan pelan. Membiarkan pasien dan dokter itu sendirian di ruangan Sungmin yang sunyi.

"Jadi, apa kabar?" Dokter itu bertanya dengan lemah lembut, mengubah ekspresinya menjadi penuh kekhawatiran. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak." Kyuhyun menjawab, menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Aku tidak baik-baik saja."

"Duduklah." Sungmin menuntun Kyuhyun menuju kursi yang ia duduki pada pertemuan mereka sebelumnya. Ia sendiri menempatkan dirinya sendiri pada kursi di samping Kyuhyun. Tempatnya kemarin. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dan menghindari mata psikiaternya. Dia akhirnya disini. Dia disini, tapi dia tidak ingat alasannya datang kesini. Sekarang, saat ia disini, dia merasa sulit untuk menatap wajah Sungmin, yang ia ingin temui.

Tepat saat Kyuhyun mulai frustasi, Sungmin membuka mulutnya.

"Tatap aku," katanya hati-hati, berusaha tidak membangkitkan emosi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, dan Sungmin memang tidak memaksanya, tapi ia melepas kacamatanya. "Lihat, aku sudah melepasnya," bisiknya.

Setelah jeda panjang, Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya, memaksa dirinya untuk menatap mata Sungmin yang berkilau. Dokternya tidak memakai jas putihnya hari ini. Rambutnya kelihatan halus dan matanya bersinar dengan begitu indah.

_Ya Tuhan.._

Kyuhyun ingin menembak kepalanya sendiri sekarang. Dia bahkan tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Seseorang harus mengingatkan dirinya tentang alasan kedatangannya kesini.

"Kau mengatakan kalau kau bisa membantuku." Kyuhyun membiarkan suaranya keluar, tidak yakin apakah dia mengatakan hal yang seharusnya.

"Benar. Aku mengatakannya." Sungmin menyetujuinya.

"Kalau begitu," kata Kyuhyun, tanpa mempertimbangkannya sekali lagi. "Bantu aku untuk berhenti."

Sungmin menahan diri untuk tidak mengerjapkan matanya dan memilih menatap laki-laki itu sebentar. Ada sesuatu yang yang berbeda dengannya hari ini. Tidak normal rasanya bagi Kyuhyun, pasiennya yang memperlakukan waktu dengan begitu baik, untuk datang dengan sukarela di waktu yang bukan jadwal mereka. Dan apa tadi? Bantu aku? Pengusaha itu mengatakannya ketika dia pernah mengatakan dengan jelas kalau dia tidak ingin dokternya ini masuk ke dalam hidupnya. Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan meminta pertolongan. Ini tidak biasa.

_Apa yang membuat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini?_

Namun, mengesampingkan itu semua, Sungmin mengangguk dan meyakinkannya—dan dirinya sendiri. "Aku akan melakukannya."

Tiga kata penuh keyakinan yang dikeluarkan dr. Lee membuat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan desahan panjang, mungkin merasa lega, tapi sulit mengatakannya.

"Kenapa kau ingin berhenti, Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin baik-baik, dengan sengaja mengabaikan pertanyaan 'ingin berhenti dari apa', karena ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Aku lelah." Kyuhyun menghela napas, tidak sadar kalau Sungmin kembali memanggilnya dengan Kyuhyun. "Aku benar-benar lelah."

Pancaran penuh perhatian Sungmin tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Dengan begitu lembut ia kembali bertanya. "Apa yang membuatmu lelah?"

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin. "Aku pikir kau sudah tahu."

"Memang." Sungmin mengangguk. "Tapi, aku ingin kau mengatakannya keras-keras sekarang."

"Apa akan ada bedanya?" Kyuhyun menyernyit sebal.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya sang dokter. Ketika Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, dia melanjutkan dengan suara tegas. "Kalau kau tidak bisa percaya padaku, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu. Aku akan ada disini untukmu kalau kau percaya padaku. Jadi, tunjukkan padaku. Tunjukkan kalau kau percaya padaku."

Kyuhyun mengatupkan giginya sebelum memuntahkan balasannya ke Sungmin. "Aku membuang jauh-jauh jadwalku untuk datang ke sini. Tidakkah itu cukup sebagai bukti?"

"Kau melakukannya karena kau lelah, 'kan?" Sungmin tidak menarik ucapannya. "Aku memintamu untuk mengatakan apa yang membuatmu sangat lelah dengan lantang."

Kyuhyun mendesah lagi. Jawabannya tidak bisa keluar begitu saja. Ia tidak menyiapkan apapun untuk menghadapi ini. Langkahnya kesini pun terjadi secara natural dan spontan.

"Aku tahu kalau ini sulit." Setelah jeda lama yang menyebalkan, Sungmin membuka mulutnya dan tersenyum memamerkan giginya. "Biar aku membantumu. Apa yang membuatmu mengabaikan semua rencana yang sudah tersusun dalam jadwalmu dan datang kesini?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Okay." Sungmin menyeret jawabannya saat mengatakan 'kay'. "Izinkan aku mengulang pertanyaannya. Apa yang terjadi sebelum kau memutuskan untuk mengabaikan jadwalmu sendiri dan datang kesini?"

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin sekilas. "Aku sedang di lapangan parkir kantorku, bicara dengan seseorang melalui ponsel."

"Seseorang?"

"Hanya...seorang kenalan." Kyuhyun merengut, mencoba dengan keras untuk tidak mengingat-ingat Hero.

"Bisakah kau ceritakan padaku tentang percakapan antara kau dan kenala—"

"Tidak." Kyuhyun menjawab sebelum dokternya menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

"Kau masih tidak percaya padaku." Sungmin berkata, memiringkan kepalanya. "Tidak masalah kalau kau tidak percaya padaku. Paling tidak, tolong diingat kalau apapun yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu hanya sebatas pada apa yang kau katakan padaku. Dan kau mungkin tidak akan puas hanya dengan itu. Kyuhyun-ssi, ini bukan kantor polisi dimana seseorang memiliki hak untuk menutup mulut untuk melindungi dirinya. Ini mungkin satu-satunya tempat dimana kau bisa bebas membeberkan semua rahasiamu. Untuk menyelamatkan hidupmu."

"Pidato yang bagus, Dok." Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Kau bebas bermain dengan kata-kata pintar itu semaumu, tapi jangan harap aku akan menceritakan detail terkecil dalam hidupku."

"Oh, aku memang tidak mengharapkannya." Sungmin tersenyum dengan lembut. "Tidak denganmu."

Pernyataan itu berayun dan memukul kepala belakang Kyuhyun keras-keras. Sungmin adalah orang pertama yang dengan jelas mengatakan dengan lantang kepada dunia kalau dia tidak mengharapkan sesuatu dari Kyuhyun. Pemuda yang lebih muda itu memperhatikan Sungmin hati-hati. Mata psikiaternya diam-diam membelai hatinya dengan sinarnya yang meluas, hampir menyinari seluruh hatinya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu kalau kau memang percaya padaku," kata Sungmin, mengangkat bahunya sedikit. Seolah memberi opsi pada Kyuhyun untuk percaya atau tidak padanya di satu sisi dan membuka lebar-lebar tangannya untuk menyambut jawaban jika Kyuhyun percaya padanya di sisi lain. Dia mengundang Kyuhyun.

Dan Kyuhyun menerima undangan Sungmin. "Aku percaya padamu," bisiknya, tidak yakin apa yang membuatnya mengatakan itu.

"Terima kasih," kata Dokter Lee, tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. "Jangan takut tentang apa yang akan aku pikirkan tentangmu, karena itu tidak penting. Dan aku berjanji, aku tidak akan menghakimimu." Ia menahan dirinya untuk menambahkan 'seperti apa yang orang-orang lain diluar sana lakukan terhadapmu.' Dia tahu ia tidak harus mengatakan itu. Dan yang paling penting, tidak ingin mengingatkan Kyuhyun pada hal yang membuatnya menderita. Karena tanpa begitu pun, pengusaha muda itu sudah menderita dengan sendirinya.

Sungmin sekarang bertanggung jawab untuk melepaskan genggaman dunia yang terlalu erat mengekang Kyuhyun. Tugasnya adalah untuk membebaskan Kyuhyun dari tatapan dan ucapan-ucapan yang mengelilinginya. Dia harus meneteskan seberkas cahaya pada bagian yang hilang dalam diri Kyuhyun. Bagian yang meringkuk ketakutan, yang dibuang jauh-jauh dan ditekan oleh jutaan bagian Kyuhyun palsu yang menumpuk diatasnya. Sehingga Kyuhyun bisa menemukan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Sekarang," Sungmin memulai. "Akankah kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang panggilan yang kau dapat sebelum kau kesini?"

Kyuhyun tidak punya pilihan lain selain merespon. "Itu dari seseorang yang kutemui kemarin. Aku sedang mabuk dan tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam, jadi dia menceritakan semua yang terjadi semalam.

"Dan apa yang dia ceritakan padamu?"

"Dia—" Kyuhyun berhenti sesaat, memutuskan untuk menghapus bagian ciumannya dengan Hero. "Dia mengatakan tidak terjadi apapun."

"Kau yakin kau sudah menceritakan semua yang dia katakan padaku?" Sungmin bertanya, menyadari keragu-raguan saat Kyuhyun menjawab.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya, menyernyit dan menggeram. "Kau membuat ini menjadi sangat sulit."

"Aku tahu." Sungmin menyerah. "Kau tidak harus menatapku saat kau berbicara, jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Pemuda yang lebih muda itu mendesah dan menoleh ke arah lain. Kemanapun asal tidak ke arah Sungmin. "Dia mengatakan padaku kalau aku menciumnya, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa setelahnya."

"Bisakah kau ceritakan padaku apa yang kau rasakan ketika mendengar itu?" Sungmin bertanya, tanpa menunjukkan sedikitpun ekspresi terkejut yang membuat Kyuhyun lega. "Apa kau kecewa? Atau merasa lega?"

"Dua-duanya," jawab laki-laki tinggi itu dengan wajah yang lelah. "Lega pertama, tapi frustasi dan kecewa setelahnya."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Sungmin bertanya, meskipun ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Karena aku tidak seharusnya menciumnya." Kyuhyun mengusap keningnya, gelisah memikirkan rahasianya akan terekspos besar-besaran di depan Sungmin. "Aku tidak seharusnya minum-minum dan mabuk semalam."

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Sungmin menaikkan alisnya. "Aku tidak melihat ada yang salah dengan sedikit terhanyut dalam keadaan seperti itu. Kadang kau membutuhkan yang seperti itu dalam hidupmu."

"Hmm, aku tidak." Kyuhyun menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya. "Aku tidak seharusnya melakukan itu."

"Siapa yang mengatakan kalau kau tidak seharusnya melakukan itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Kyuhyun, menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gelisah. "Semuanya."

"Kau tahu apa?" Dokternya berbicara. "Orang-orang di sekitarmu mengatakan padamu kalau kau tidak seharusnya seperti itu. Mengatakan kalau kau harus pegangan kuat-kuat dan jangan sampai kehilangan dirimu sendiri. Mereka mengatakan itu adalah yang terbaik untukmu. Tapi, yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan adalah merampas waktu istirahatmu. Mereka membuatmu menjadi seseorang yang bukan dirimu, dan membuatmu tetap di tempat itu sepanjang hidupmu. Kenapa kau membiarkan mereka semua melakukan itu?"

Kyuhyun mengembalikan tatapannya pada sang psikiater. Ia merasa Sungmin menelanjanginya dengan pernyataan-pernyataannya. "Itulah caraku bertahan hidup sampai sekarang."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan bagian kecil dalam dirimu yang sebenarnya adalah kau yang asli?" Sungmin bertanya. "Apa kau akan membiarkannya membusuk di sudut lain dalam dirimu? Tidakkah kau ingin bagian itu keluar dan membuatnya melihat cahaya?"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, kali ini dengan putus asa.

"Ya, kau punya, Kyuhyun." Sungmin mencoba menyemangatinya. "Hidup adalah pilihan. Lihat, kau datang kesini pun karena kau memutuskan memilih itu. Kau memilih untuk menentang jadwalmu. Menentang apa yang orang-orang harapkan darimu."

"Dan aku menyesalinya sekarang." Kyuhyun bergumam. "Aku tahu kalau aku tidak seharusnya berada disini."

"Begini saja," Sungmin berkata dengan penuh percaya diri, namun suaranya tetap lembut. "Aku akan memberikan penawaran padamu."

.

"Penawaran apa?"

"Pemberontakan."

Kyuhyun menyatukan alisnya. "Itu absurd."

"Memang." Sungmin setuju. "Aku menawarkanmu sebuah pemberontakan yang sama gilanya dengan sesuatu yang absurd. Ini benar-benar terserah padamu jika kau ingin mengambilnya atau tidak. Buat pilihanmu. Dan jangan pikirkan tentang apa yang orang lain inginkan. Aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu, bukan yang lain."

"Aku tidak bisa, itu tidak mudah." Kyuhyun berbisik. "Jika aku harus memilih. Aku akan memilih untuk tidak menjadi pemberontak. Itu adalah diriku yang sebenarnya."

"Dan aku akan mengatakan kalau itu adalah sesuatu yang bodoh," kata Sungmin lantang, meskipun nadanya tetap halus. "Tidak ada yang namanya makan siang gratis di dunia ini, Kyuhyun. Akan sangat bodoh dan naif untuk melakukan sesuatu tanpa keuntungan, apapun balasan yang mungkin didapat. Pernahkah kau memikirkan tentang apa yang kau dapat dari orang-orang diluar sana yang memberikan eksprektasi-ekspektasi itu padamu? Orang-orang di sekitarmu menginginkanmu untuk melakukan sesuatu, tapi setelah kau melakukan itu, apa yang mereka katakan? Mereka mengharapkan kau melakukan sesuatu yang lebih besar, makin membentukmu menjadi Kyuhyun yang lain. Lalu, apa yang mereka lakukan sebagai balasan atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Tidak ada apapun yang bisa dikatakan, dan dia tahu Sungmin pasti mengerti. Psikiater itu melontarkan kata-kata yang mencengkram hati dan jiwanya keras-keras. Tidak ada satupun kata-kata Sungmin yang bisa ia sanggah.

"Kau melakukan pekerjaanmu untuk mereka, hanya karena memang itu yang mereka harapkan darimu. Kau berpikir, jika kau gagal, mereka akan berpaling darimu dan menganggap dirimu tidak berguna. Dan kau tahu apa? Begitu kau mencoba beralasan untuk dirimu sendiri sehingga mereka tidak akan melihat dirimu yang kekurangan, mereka hanya akan menjawab dengan mengatakan, 'oh, kau disana?'. Itupun akan mereka lakukan asalkan mereka mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, begitu saja. Aku tidak akan berbohong padamu, Kyuhyun. Mereka tidak peduli, dan kau tahu itu. Itulah alasan kenapa kau lelah dan ingin berhenti." Dokter Lee berbicara dengan tegas dan laki-laki 26 tahun itu hanya bisa terkesan dengan semua kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut dokternya dengan begitu tenang.

Dan betapa benarnya semua kata-kata itu.

Kyuhyun berpikir kalau Sungmin sekarang sedang mengingatkan dirinya pada sesuatu yang membuatnya depresi—dan betapa gelap dan dingin semua realita itu.

Bagaimanapun, kenyataanya adalah, psikiater manis itu mencoba menjelaskan bagaimana cara Kyuhyun memandang realita. Dimana realita yang gelap dan dingin itu sebenarnya bukan penyebab dari depresinya. Mereka adalah dampak dari depresinya. Dan penyebabnya adalah pikirannya sendiri. Dunia di hadapan Kyuhyun kelihatan mati karena_ Kyuhyun_ melihatnya mati, dengan mata yang depresi. Dan mengkristalkan cara pandang yang abstrak itu adalah hal paling pertama yang dokter itu putuskan untuk membantu Kyuhyun. Ia meminta Kyuhyun mengabaikannya dan menggantinya dengan cara pandang yang baru.

"Biarkan aku bertanya satu hal padamu." Kyuhyun menantang dengan tenang. "Jika tidak ada makan siang yang gratis di dunia ini, dan kau menawarkan sebuah pemberontakan padaku, apa yang kau inginkan sebagai balasannya?"

"Aku ingin melihatmu. Kau yang asli." Sungmin tidak ragu-ragu sedikitpun. "Jangan berpikir kalau aku mengharapkanmu untuk berhasil dalam hal ini. Aku tidak peduli jika kau gagal. Faktanya, aku justru memintamu untuk gagal."

"Apakah kau sadar apa yang sedang kau tawarkan padaku, Dok?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata tidak percaya. "Kau mengatakan padaku untuk memutar balik kehidupanku, menggulingkan apa yang sudah kujaga selama 26 tahun."

"Yap," jawab Sungmin mantap. "Selama 26 tahun ini kau dibentuk untuk menyempurnakan dirimu demi keuntungan orang-orang, bukan demi dirimu sendiri. Dan kau sudah mengakui itu."

"Kau mengatakan hal itu seakan-akan aku menyiksa diriku untuk sesuatu yang tidak eksis di dunia ini. Kau benar-benar berpikir seperti itu?" Kyuhyun menyembur, suaranya menandakan kemarahan. "Aku sudah membentuk diriku sesuai dengan apa yang akan orang-orang terima, karena aku tahu itu akan membuatku merasa lebih baik sebagai imbalannya."

"Dan kau disini, depresi. Itu yang kau bilang lebih baik?" Sungmin berkata tidak dengan nada merendahkan.

.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa membalas.

Dia membuka mulutnya, tapi harus menutupnya lagi karena kekalahan yang pahit yang ia telan. Tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata untuk membalasnya karena apa yang dikatakan Sungmin sudah terlalu benar. Dia tidak pernah kalah saat beradu argumen dengan siapapun, kecuali dengan orang di depannya yang untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, memiliki nyali untuk berbicara dengan cara seperti itu untuk membuatnya sadar kalau ia ternyata sudah salah selama ini.

"Itulah kenapa aku memberikan kesepakatan semacam ini." Dokter itu melanjutkan. "Karena kau sempurna, tapi sayang itu bukan dirimu."

Jeda panjang itu ada disana, mengisi saat-saat dimana mata kedua pemuda itu kembali bertemu dalam komunikasi yang tidak melibatkan kata-kata di dalamnya. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun menyerah, menghela napasnya. "Kau benar."

"Jadi, biarkan aku menanyakan ini sekali lagi," bisik Sungmin. "Apa yang membuatmu lelah?

.

Apa yang membuatnya lelah?

Apa yang tidak bisa ia hentikan seorang diri?

Apa yang membuatnya depresi? Yang membuatnya datang kesini?

Jawabannya melayang dalam pikirannya. Mereka selalu ada disana, sebenarnya. Menunggu Kyuhyun menyadari keberadaan mereka suatu saat. Berharap suatu saat itu adalah sekarang.

Kyuhyun ingin dirinya dilibatkan, dan untuk itu, dia harus berlari ke puncak, untuk dikenali dan diakui. Tapi ketika dia melakukannya, jadi lebih banyak harapan—ekspektasi yang menjadi lebih sulit untuk ditangani, dan orang-orang tetap tidak akan tinggal dan berada di sisinya. Dia menyadari fakta ini, tapi entah kenapa tidak bisa berhenti melakukan hal sia-sia ini.

Dia ingin menyingkirkan orang-orang dari lantai dansanya—orang-orang yang meninggalkannya sendirian.

Tapi, pada saat yang sama, dia ingin menemukan orang yang tidak menggunakan topeng yang tersenyum padanya—yang benar-benar tersenyum padanya.

Dia hanya ingin pesta topeng sialan ini segera berakhir.

.

.

"Aku lelah dengan orang-orang." Kyuhyun akhirnya bicara, diam dan pelan pada langit-langit di atasnya. "Dan...sendirian."

Di saat itulah Sungmin menggapai tangannya dan menggenggam Kyuhyun, lagi, seperti kemarin.

'Selamat,' pikirnya, tersenyum pada Kyuhyun yang tidak menarik diri. 'Kau sudah mengeluarkan semuanya,' lanjutnya dalam hati saat Kyuhyun menurunkan tatapannya dari langit-langit dan menatapnya.

.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk pertama kali?" Psikiater itu berucap dengan hati-hati, mengencangkan cengkraman tangannya dan membungkuk mendekat. "Sadari bahwa dunia ini penuh dengan orang-orang. Termasuk mereka yang tidak peduli. Termasuk mereka yang peduli."

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Apa itu artinya aku harus keluar dari tempat dimana aku berada dan kemudian pergi ke tempat lain dimana ada orang-orang yang seperti itu?" Perlahan ia merasakan kehangatan yang menyebar di tangannya. Mencoba mengabaikannya dengan bagian yang bernama harga diri yang belum sepenuhnya ditelanjangi Sungmin.

"Kau tidak perlu pergi jauh-jauh." Sungmin tersenyum lebar. "Temukan seseorang yang yang mau mendengarkanmu sepenuh hati, seseorang yang ada di dekatmu."

"Dan bagaimana mungkin kau mengira aku akan melakukan itu?"

Sebelum berbicara, Sungmin mulai menggerakkan jarinya, menggeser ke bagian bawah tangan Kyuhyun, mencapai tempat dimana jam tangan silver melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan pergerakan itu sampai Sungmin membiarkan jari-jari lembutnya berada di bawah jam tangan Kyuhyun, menemukan bekas lukanya.

Kyuhyun menarik tangannya, tapi Sungmin tidak melepaskannya begitu saja.

Bekas goresan silet di pergelangan tangannya masih cukup jelas untuk dirasakan. Ia merinding saat Sungmin membelainya dengan ibu jarinya. Saat semua sejarah menyakitkan tentang percobaan bunuh dirinya mulai mengabur, Sungmin menjawab.

"Mulai denganku." Suara itu hanya untuk Kyuhyun. "Aku pemberontakanmu."

.

oo-0-oo

.

Sungmin sempat melirik jamnya sebentar malam itu. Nyaris tengah malam dan ia masih duduk serius dengan laporan kesehatan Kyuhyun di tangannya. Kakinya bersila di sofa ruang tamu saat ia membaca kertas yang sama untuk entah keberapa kalinya.

Semua lampu apartemennya menyala—Ya, dapur termasuk. Percakapan drama percintaan yang ia benci pun terdengar dengan jelas dari televisinya. Benci memang, tapi televisi itu harus tetap menyala. Lampu-lampunya akan mengusir kegelapan yang tidak bisa ia hadapi sendirian, sedang televisinya akan membantu mengenyahkan kesunyian yang menyeramkan.

"Cho Kyuhyun," gumamnya.

26 tahun. Anak laki-laki satu-satunya dari Cho Yeunghwan, Presiden SJ Ltd. Bertunangan dengan Jung Jessica dari SMEnt. Inc.

Pasiennya ini, secara klinis, belum lama mengalami depresi. Tapi, karakter dan kepribadiannya sudah gelap dan serius sejak awal—sepanjang hidupnya. Dia anggota keluarga kesayangan, itu fakta yang jelas karena ia anak Presiden Cho, tipikal pemuda yang selalu dijadikan panutan dan diberi ekspektasi tinggi-tinggi oleh kanan-kirinya.

Peristiwa-peristiwa yang memancing depresinya—termasuk di dalamnya—adalah saat keluarganya mengetahui orientasi seksual Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Pemuda itu sebenarnya juga baru menyadarinya saat ia masih menjadi murid menengah atas. Pesan singkat dari temen sekelas yang menaruh hati padanya juga ditemukan oleh ibunya pada masa itu. Keluarganya gempar, dia dipukuli, diusir oleh ayahnya selama seminggu penuh—pun seminggu itu karena ia yang memohon tanpa henti agar dimaafkan dan kembali diakui sebagai anggota Keluarga Cho yang terhormat.

Kejadian yang membuatnya tidak stabil itu diperparah dengan sikap paranoid keluarganya terhadap media. Mereka menyusun pertunangan Kyuhyun dengan anak perempuan presiden perusahaan ternama lainnya untuk menutupi kenyataan yang memalukan ini. Dan sejak pertunangan itu, Kyuhyun diharapkan untuk menahan seluruh perasaan dan emosinya yang sebenarnya.

Peristiwa kritis dari depresinya terjadi saat tunangannya menangkap basah dirinya yang mabuk berciuman dengan salah seorang karyawan SJ Ltd. Kyuhyun meminta maaf dengan sangat tulus untuk masalah itu, tapi keluarga dan tunangannya tidak mempermudah jalannya kali ini. Keluarganya percaya pada kesalahan seorang dokter yang mendiagnosis keadaaan kejiwaannya, sehingga Kyuhyun dipaksa ke rumah sakit jiwa, menghabiskan hari-hari menyeramkan bersama orang tidak waras disana. Tapi, itu bukan akhir. Keluarganya kembali berpaling dan mengabaikannya. Mereka tetap mengatakan mereka kecewa dan jijik bahkan setelah Kyuhyun membuang semua perasaan dan harga dirinya hanya untuk berlutut dan memohon belas kasihan mereka. Kyuhyun melakukan semua cara yang ia bisa, termasuk kembali ke rumah sakit dengan keadaan jiwanya yang jelas sehat dan tidak terganggu. Ia kemudian kembali setelah dikurung beberapa hari disana dengan keadaan depresi parah. Ironis.

Meskipun keluarganya menerimanya kembali dengan syarat ia akan setia pada tunangannya, tunangannya sendiri justru tidak kelihatan senang sedikitpun saat melihatnya. Dan perang dingin diantara mereka terjadi sampai sekarang.

_Cho Kyuhyun adalah kasus yang serius._

Kebanyakan pasien Sungmin akan gemetar, berkeringat dingin, atau menunjukkan reaksi lain untuk mengekspresikan rasa takut saat mereka berjalan ke kliniknya. Itu yang seharusnya. Itu yang akan memudahkannya. Dia akan dengan mudah menetapkan gejala-gejala mereka dan mereka akan mematuhi instruksinya agar mereka bisa melepaskan diri dari situasi mereka saat itu.

Bagaimanapun juga, Kyuhyun menawarkan cerita yang seratus persen berbeda. Dia tenang dan dingin dari luar, menolak untuk meminta bantuan atau dibantu. Berlagak seakan tidak ada yang salah dengan hidupnya di saat sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di sudut paling dalam yang ia tutupi dengan lapisan tak terhitung yang dinamakan kepura-puraan.

Dia tidak mudah ditebak, itu yang membuatnya menjadi lebih berbahaya dan tidak stabil. Akan menjadi pekerjaan sulit bagi Dokter Lee untuk menghancurkan lapisan-lapisan itu dan menyelamatkannya.

**_"Apakah kau sadar apa yang sedang kau tawarkan padaku, Dok?" _**

Kalau Kyuhyun menjadi dirinya sendiri, dia mungkin akan membawa keluarganya pada kehancuran, kehidupan yang ia bangun dengan keras juga pasti akan musnah, tapi Sungmin tidak peduli. Ia tidak peduli pada keadaan di sekitar Kyuhyun. Prioritas utamanya adalah menyelamatkan Kyuhyun, seorang manusia, dan tidak ada yang lain.

Sungmin memijat pipinya sendiri yang sudah kaku karena terlalu serius dengan Kyuhyunnya. Saat helaan napasnya yang berat keluar ketika ia kembali membaca kronologi percobaan bunuh diri Kyuhyun, ponselnya berdering, mengagetkannya.

"Halo?"

[Hai, sayang.] Ini Kanginnya.

"Oh, hai~" sapa Sungmin dengan riang, menjauhkan dokumen yang daritadi menyita seluruh perhatiannya.

[Apa yang sayangku masih kerjakan malam-malam?] Kangin bertanya dengan suara yang membuat Sungmin nyaman. [PR-mu belum selesai?]

"Belum." Sungmin tertawa. "Aku sedang merevisinya, Pak Polisi."

[Biar kutebak. Kau pasti menyalakan semua lampu lagi, 'kan?]

"Seratus untukmu! Tapi, lampuku rusak," adunya dengan wajah memelas. Seandainya Kangin bisa melihat wajah Sungmin, Sungmin yakin kekasihnya tidak akan berhenti menciumnya. "Aku harus menyalakan semuanya sepanjang malam.

[Aku akan membawakan lampu yang baru nanti. Tetap sadar, ya, manis.]

Sungmin tertawa lagi, melirik sekilas pada lampunya yang rusak. Dulu juga Kangin yang datang dan membelikan sekaligus memasangkan lampu itu untuknya.

[Min, aku minta maaf karna tidak menghubungimu kemarin. Semua yang terjadi benar-benar sangat kacau kemarin.]

_Kangin dan kepribadiannya yang seperti dua sisi koin lagi._

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya. "Aku akan memaafkanmu kalau kau mengatakan dimana kau sebenarnya saat itu."

[Apa maksudmu?] Kali ini Kangin yang tertawa. [Aku di stasiun, 'kan?]

"Aku psikiater, Tuan Kim. Jangan berbohong padaku." Meskipun ia marah, ia yakin ia akan tetap memberi senyum paling manisnya saat berhadapan dengan Kangin yang kebingungan. "Kau tidak di stasiun. Sooman-gwajangnim juga tidak ada disana. Iya kan?"

Ada jeda yang tidak terlalu lama diantara mereka sebelum Kangin menyerah. [Astaga, Min. Kau tahu?]

"Oh, jadi kau benar-benar berbohong padaku." Bukan pertanyaan.

[Well, karena kau sudah tahu, ya, aku berbohong.] Jawaban Kangin sarat dengan penyesalan. [Sayang, kau tahu apa yang kulakukan. Semuanya berhubungan dengan rahasia. Bukan berarti aku tidak percaya padamu, hanya saja sudah tugasku untuk tidak menceritakan kasusnya. Maksudku, kau profesional, kau pasti tahu yang kumaksud dengan peraturan mengenai kerahasiaan. Benar, kan?]

"Hmm...aku mengerti," respon Sungmin dengang desahan berat. "Dan itu artinya kau tidak bisa mengatakan padaku dimana kau saat itu?"

[Maaf.] Selain menangkap penyesalan dan permintaan maaf yang tulus dari Kangin, Sungmin menangkap kelegaan di suaranya. Entahlah, mungkin Kangin lega karena ia tidak membalas dengan bentakan atau teriakan seperti orang kesurupan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sungmin akhirnya mengangkat bahunya. "Aku hanya, well, maksudku, aku pikir kau lebih baik mengatakan langsung padaku kalau itu rahasia daripada berbohong padaku, Kanginnie-hyung."

[Kau benar. Aku seharusnya melakukan itu.] kata Kangin. [Kau...tidak marah, 'kan?]

"Marah? Tidak, tidak. Tidak sepert itu." Sungmin tertawa keras. "Aku hanya kelewat merindukanmu. Sangaaaaat merindukanmu."

[Aku juga merindukanmu, Min.] bisik Kangin, membuat pipi Sungmin panas dengan sendirinya. Senyumnya merekah saat itu juga.

"Jadi?" tanya Sungmin. "Makan malam hari minggu ini?"

[Apa psikiaterku yang manis baru saja mengajakku?] Kangin membalas dengan riang. [Aku yang akan urus makan malamnya. Sebagai permintaan maaf.]

"Okay~" Sungmin menyetujui dengan nada yang tidak kalah riang. "Sampai bertemu hari minggu kalau begitu."

[Sampai bertemu hari minggu. Cepat tidur kalau pekerjaanmu sudah selesai, sayang.]

Sungmin menekan ponselnya ke dada setelah mereka bertukar ucapan 'saranghae dan jaljayo'. Ia kadang tidak habis pikir bagaimana Kangin bisa membuatnya bertingkah seperti gadis yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta.

Oh, betapa ia mencintai Kanginnya.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Saya kehilangan mood beberapa minggu ini. Mungkin karena Umin menghilang, tapi yeay dia kembali~ Panjang kan chapter ini? Ga marah kan karena apdetnya lama? Hehe**

**Ah iya kemaren banyak banget typo, jadi malu saya. Makasih banyak yang udah ngingetin. Saya udah benerin yang kemaren sama semoga yang ini paling ga typonya berkurang lah. Saya ga ngerti kenapa ngurangin typo itu susah, mungkin karena saya males hehe**

**Dan sekali lagi makasih banyak apresiasinya: review, fave, follow :D Oh betapa bahagianya saya kalo bacain review~ Yang udah baca yang aslinya masih mau baca yang ini saya ngerasa ga enak jadinya, tapi tersanjung juga :) Saya tunggu perbaikan dari temen-temen yang mau bantu laporin kalo liat typo sama keanehan yang lain hehe.**

**.**

**.**

**-Chapter 1-**

Lee'90 : O..oh makasih review dari chapter 1 hehe

Bluepearl : Makasih banyak :D

KMalways89 : Judul FF ini malah ngingetin aku ke acara jepang jaman dulu yang ditayangin di Indonesia xD

Guest : Ah, ya, makasih banyak mau repot ninggalin review di Masquerade yang indonesia version. Oh? Twitter ya...hm okey :D Aku ada akun di AFF :)

upi : Udah aku lanjutin chapter 3nya hehe

**-Chapter 2-**

5351: Makasih banyak hehe, semoga enjoy sama translate chapter ini juga :D Hero itu diam-diam saya hahaha. Tapi, kupikir rate M ga cuma buat NC aja, dear hehe. Makasih juga reviewnya :)

DongKi : Apalagi kalo liat chapter ini Kyuhyun lebih miris, dan Sungmin enak-enaknya pacaran sama ayang Kangin mahahaha. Makasih ya hehe aku juga kaum awam jadi pake bahasa seadanya. Semoga masih mau nunggu kelanjutan kelanjutan kelanjutannya lagi :D

Minglove : Hero itu aku ._. Bener bener /nod/ untung dia temenan sama Heechul paling ga masih ada sensasi sedikit di hidupnya. Aku lanjut lagi loh, kamu nangis haru lagi gak? /slapped/

Maximumelf : Hero-kyuhyunnya...emm...kita liat di depannya xD

lebah madu : gak kasian apa sama kyuhyun sampe pengen liat dia jatoh? Hidupnya udah merana loh itu hahaha Tapi Heechul liar itu ga ngagetin kan? xD

endah. kyumin137 : Tenang aja bawang merah yang profesional, Hero itu aku kok, jadi aku yang main sama kyuhyun semalem muahahaha jangan jitak plis. Aku setuju~ authornya keren bikin karakter sungmin sama heechul. Tapi chap ini lebih lama dari kemaren deh kalo ga salah ya kan ya kan? Nado saranghae, lofyu muah muah.

Aiueooo : Hero itu aku~ Nah tunangannya Kyuhyun udah keluar tuh namanya hehe

Lee'90 : Ah, bukannya heechul keren dapet peran begini? xD Makasih dukungannya. Hwaiting!

farla 23 : Iya authornya asli keren banget bikin FF begini T.T

nuy : Selamat datang kalo gitu hehe. Satu orang lagi yang jatuh cinta sama karakter Sungmin~ Ah, dia emang keren disini.

sissy : Dan akhirnya kamu baca sampe yang NCnya loh hahahaha chukkae ga muntah baca itu. Hero itu aku jadi Kyuhyun bobok sama aku

Bluepearl : Iya, setting sama bahasa yang dipake disini ga bisa dikorselin(?) banget karena aku ga punya otoritas buat ganti itu hehe. Selamat menikmati chapter 3nya :D

Chikyumin : kkk dan kayaknya Kyuhyun harus bersabar karena Ming udah ada yang punya. Kyuhyun ditelanjangin sama Hero xD

Okoyunjae : dan aku dateng bawa lanjutannya :D

zaAra evilkyu : Hero itu aku lol. Makasih udah review~

Myst-girl : Aku ga milih FF ini buat di sadur sebenernya, tapi ada temen yang amat sangat baik hati sampe mintain ijin ke yang punya dan aku jadi bikin deh hehe. Kenapa nungguin yang baru? Aku ga punya ide apa-apa xD Boleh boleh kok. Manggil adek juga boleh. Aku 19 taun :D Dan...em aku tau FF ini dari temenku, FF aslinya bisa diliat di AFF. Makasih dukungannya. Hwaiting for you too :)

UnyKMHH : dan abis itu Kangin sama Sungmin jadi suami aku(?). Ah iya bener Kyuhyun makin terbuka, sampe bajunya pun kebuka di hotel gara-gara ditelanjangin Hero hahaha

yeminmine : habislah daku. Kemaren bilang semoga lebih cepet jadinya malah lebih lama. Gak lagi-lagi deh beb bilang mau apdet cepet. Wah kalo kyumin ada romatis-romantisnya gawat dong nanti om kangin gimanah. Apa Sungmin aku nikahin aja biar masalah ini selesai? lol sungmin cintanya sama telor ungu bebs, kita harus ngalah. Hahaha masuk apanya nih? Beneran ambigu ah xD

Guest : Kenapa kamu bilang gitu? Tapi makasih banyak ya aku terharu T.T Love you too, guest.

Ria : Maaf ya eon aku ga bilang bikin yang baru. Abis ini ga sebagus aslinya sih aku jadi minder D: Mungkin karena Kyuhyun takut sama Kangin hahaha. Kalo efeknya sama nanti Kyuhyun manggil Sungmin pake sayang gitu dong? xD

ardelia19 : Makasih banyak /blush/ cium juga deh, bonus peluk :D

winecouple : Hero nelanjangin Kyuhyun hahaha

hyunyoung : Makasih udah mau nunggu :D

KMalways89 : Hero itu aku~ Jadi kyuhyun NC sama aku (muntah sendiri bayanginnya) Etapi, heenim keren kan? Kkk Kalo yang disodorin langsung Sungminnya, tamat langsung ceritanya hahaha

Guest : makasih ya dukungannya :) Hero itu Hero (akhirnya nyerah bilang Hero itu aku) Aku juga suka Masquerade :D Hidup masquerade lover!

mimi : you're apa? Tunangannya kyuhyun udah keluar namanya tuh hehe. Hero juga semoga bisa clear perannya disini.

qq : Iya? Makasih banyak ya. Tapi aku minder kalo yang udah baca aslinya baca yang ini. Berasa perbedaannya keliatan banget D: Komen-komen ya kalo bahasanya jadi aneh. Makasih yaaaa hehe :D

juu : Kamu mau review aja aku udah seneng banget kok hehe

kyufit0327 : Semoga suka lanjutannya :D

Guest : Ini aku lanjut. Kelamaan ya? Mian :(


End file.
